


Unexpected

by aprilraven, ladydragon76



Series: Unexpected [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: KINK: BDSM, KINK: D/s, KINK: bondage, M/M, Warning: Disturbing Mental Images, Warning: violence, warning: character death, warning: non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilraven/pseuds/aprilraven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Relationships can have the strangest beginnings, and become something completely unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One - What Lies Beneath the Mask

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Pairings:** Soundwave/Optimus Prime, Starscream/Ratchet  
>  **Warnings:** Rape, Violence, Character Death, BDSM (Real bdsm, not abuse disguised as bdsm), and Sticky Smut.  
>  **Notes:** We both (aprilraven and I) wrote responses to different kinkmeme prompts. Both of us received requests to continue in those verses. We both really wanted to write something together. So. Here’s this. We tweaked, combined, and wrote more together, tweaked, adjusted, poked, forgot about, wrote some more… LOL. It’s more about the relationships than it is any grand plotline, but we are glad to FINALLY be able to post it. We hope you enjoy!  
>  _Originally filled by aprilraven for[this](http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/491.html?thread=588011#t588011) kinkmeme prompt. The fic was posted [ over here](http://community.livejournal.com/tfanonkink/603.html?thread=641883) way back on 8-30-09._

Maybe it was the first time he ever heard that voice threaten violence on his leader, the same thunderous tones that heralded the approach of a storm, the harsh rumbling of the shaking earth. That voice rolled through him, the deep harmonics shivering his audials, shaking him to his core. His respirations cycled faster, warnings of rising temperatures flashed through his displays.

~

His weapon broke in a large fist. He was thrown to the ground and ruthlessly pinned by the huge chassis. Prime’s optics blazed white-hot, the bass voice rattled his frame with its dark fury, and a new weapon he never knew Prime possessed suddenly came into play.

“You cannot win this.” 

_I don’t want to win._

Shock raced through him at the eruption of heat through every system. 

A tremor shuddered through his frame; fans whirred to life. 

Soundwave watched, terrified, as Prime’s expression shifted from fury to a puzzled frown and then to dawning understanding. 

His enemy knew. The Prime, _knew._

Soundwave moaned. 

The harsh rumble of Prime’s voice changed and deepened as he retracted his mask. A smooth, bass purr emerged. 

“I’ve often wondered what’s behind your mask.”

Prime’s fingers strayed over his facemask.

Soundwave shied at Prime’s touch.

The fingers left his mask and teased along his neck, then Prime’s large hand wrapped loosely around his throat, the same hand that crumpled frames, ripped sparks from their casings, wielded a deadly sword that sliced mechs in two. Prime’s grip firmed on Soundwave’s throat, his hand ready to crush his vocalizer, tear the cables from his neck.

“Open your mask.”

_No, no, no! Prime, enemy! Too close! Can’t!_

The hand tightened for an instant when he did not obey, then relaxed. Prime’s thumb stroked along the sensitive join of throat and shoulder. 

Soundwave trembled.

Prime smiled.

~

He tugged at his bonds, spread-eagled, shivering. A strong arm slipped under his shoulders, another beneath his hip plate, adjusting him, lifting him. A sudden sharp surge of panic flooded his processors. Pelvic plating gone, cool air drifting over his valve. Stripped, exposed, revealed, laid bare. Lubricant leaked.

Prime loomed over him. Warnings flashed over his display, alarms screamed at him. _Too close! Danger! Enemy! Enemy!_

The tip of the large spike began to enter him. 

Soundwave moaned.

That deep, seismic voice rumbled through his chassis, shaking his frame, weakening every joint and strut. 

“Do you hate this, I wonder?”

_Terrible foe, ancient enemy, enemy mine. But no hate, not that, never that. Wonder, terror, fury, awe, passion… lust._

“It doesn’t matter, I suppose.”

A deep chuckle resonated through him. Danger edged the dark whisper against his audial.

“I’ll take what I want anyway.” 

Broken whimper. Staticked moan. Fear and desire chased each other through his circuits. He groaned as the spike slid deeper, spreading him wide, invading him. It was huge, stretching him to capacity, hitting every sensor he possessed. The spike slid home, seated deeply inside him. He whimpered at the pressure. His valve strained to accommodate the massive intruder. Ancient foe, the enemy within. Terrible. Wonderful. Lubricant dripped.

Prime moved. Soundwave groaned. Thick ridges stroked his valve. Sensors throbbed as the spike slid easily on the fresh wash of lubricant Prime’s spike moved steadily out of him, almost out, almost to the end. Prime paused and looked down. 

He smiled. Soundwave shivered.

Prime’s finger trailed across his mask.

“Open for me.” 

_No! No!_

The thundering growl shook his frame. Prime rose above him, the gathering storm. Soundwave’s valve clenched, his systems leaping in terror, in hunger. 

Prime’s legs spread, knee joints shifting Soundwave’s thighs further apart. Alarms shrilled. Cool air spilled across his pelvic plating, teasing the oily drops edging his valve. Wide open. Helpless. Vulnerable. Soundwave quivered. Lubricant pooled. 

Prime’s large hands gripped his hip plates, raising him up. The tip of his massive spike entered again, slowly, centering.

“Open for me.” Prime’s demand repeated, rough with arousal. 

_Can’t… can’t… defense… need…_

Prime’s optics flashed a dark promise. Hip plates snapped forward. Prime’s spike thrust home.

Back struts arched. Soundwave’s helmet ground into the dirt, mouth opened on a soundless cry. Taken. Split wide. Pierced. Impaled. Perfect. 

Prime grunted, hands wrenching Soundwave along his spike. Prime’s hip plates slapped roughly against Soundwave’s thighs, huge spike burying deep into his aching valve, a wash of burning pleasure following in its wake. Sensors pulsed and throbbed. Heat warnings shot across his display. Alarms wailed. _Enemy! Resist! Resist!_ Terror. Pleasure. Helpless. Rapture. 

Soundwave writhed.

“Open!”

_N-n-no…_

Spike still buried in Soundwave, Prime pulled Soundwave’s hips higher and shifted position, moving up and over, lowering his large frame, forcing Soundwave flat. Soundwave’s backstruts gave out. He ceased struggling, falling back limply, groaning under the Prime’s weight. Current arced along his circuits. The massive spike pressed hard against the back of his valve, triggering a fresh wave of heat. 

Soundwave whimpered.

“Open!” The dark demand burned in his audials. Alarms shrieked along his processors. _Enemy!! Too close!!_

_I-I cannot... defense…_

“Open to me!” Prime’s spike sliding out. That deep, harsh rumble, dangerous now, and deadly. 

Terror froze his processors, circuitry sputtered and spasmed with the lightning arcs of the charge cresting within him.

_I.. I…_

“NOW!”

Thunder rolled through him, breaking down walls, crumbling defenses. 

Prime’s massive spike thrust deep. Soundwave twisted, his mask fell open, his enemy’s name screamed through his mind as overload crashed through his systems.

_Optimus! Optimus!_

Prime’s chassis pinned him again, Prime’s hands gripped his helm. Prime’s mouth, hot and hard. Relentless. Devouring. Dominating. Perfect.

Soundwave moaned. 

His helm was released. The heavy frame above him moved, the huge chassis scraped against him, setting sensors thrumming and ringing. Prime’s spike thrust again, then again. Harder, deeper, faster. Energy crackled through wires and circuits. The huge, rigid shaft impaled him. Prime taking, overcoming, defeating. Relentless pressure, unstoppable force. Fierce. Powerful. Terrible. Magnificent.

Another overload threatened, electrical charge surged, building up in his circuits, coiling in his valve, the ridges of Prime’s spike rubbing, scraping across burning sensors, Prime burying himself deep, hitting the back of Soundwave’s valve with every stroke. 

The burn spread, white-hot electric flames licking lasciviously up his struts, winding through his systems. Soundwave’s valve clenched, spasming helplessly around Prime’s huge spike moving deeply within him. Agonizing tension, exquisite friction. Small, choked moans escaped his vocalizer. Tremors shook him. Alarms keened. _Defend! Defend! Resist!_ Too strong, too much. Defeat imminent. Trapped, trapped. Terror. Hunger. Fear. Lust. 

Pinned beneath the heavy bulk, straining against his bonds, struggling under Prime, final defenses failing. 

_No! Can’t! Yes, want. No! Yes, need. Please!_

Prime’s chassis heaved above him. Soundwave’s audials echoed with deep, pleasured grunts, static-laced groans. Prime’s huge frame shuddered. The massive spike plunged in deep and held, then drove into his valve with hard, savage pumps. Prime gripped him fiercely and overloaded with a roar, transfluid erupting and spilling into him in a hot, boiling tide. It filled him up, overflowed his valve, spurted across his thighs. Soundwave convulsed. Electric bliss burning, devouring, swallowing him whole, writhing beneath the Prime, screams muffled against Prime’s huge shoulder. 

The mag-locks holding him down released with sharp clicks. 

Soundwave’s arms curved up over the strong shoulders above him, legs locked around Prime’s waist, holding him fast. He clutched at Prime, trembling, wracked with aftershocks. The last stray charges snapped across his frame. Vents shunted heat with a blast of fans. Alerts signaled status. 

Core systems: stabilizing  
Battle programs: disabled  
Logic processors: offline  
Defense programs: ??  
Repeat query, Defense programs: ???  
Status: Unknown. 

Alarms silent. Defenses broken, smashed, ruined, annihilated. Mask gone. Stunned. Shattered. Conquered. Ecstasy. Ecstasy.

Prime’s purr was a deep sonic rumble in his audials, a comforting vibration through his chassis. The Prime nuzzled his helm. His spike withdrew. 

Soundwave sobbed.

_Don’t leave. Prime-enemy. Prime-lover. Stay. Stay with me. Lover-enemy, enemy mine._

Seismic rumble murmuring, lulling, calming; Prime’s hands stroking reassurance. Curled up against the Prime, held tight in Prime’s arms, secure, cared for, sheltered, protected. Respiration cycles slowing, frame relaxing, defenses rebuilding. Warmed. Comforted. Soothed. Cherished. Safe. Safe. 

Soundwave looked up. Prime looked down.

“Will you ever want more than this, I wonder?”

_Response to query: Maybe._

Soundwave’s kiss was hesitant, infinitely shy. Prime returned it gently, warmly, his pleased rumble vibrating deep into Soundwave’s core.

Soundwave sighed.

Prime’s hand pulled Soundwave up easily. Their frames tremored, shimmering. Dust and dirt fell away.

“Status, Soundwave?”

_Status: Operational at maximum efficiency._

Soundwave’s visor slid down. His mask closed over his features with a sharp snick.

He watched Prime’s mask close, slightly muffling the deep bass rumble. 

“Good. Until next time then. Be safe.”

_Be safe, Prime. Lover, enemy. My own. Mine._

Soundwave watched until Prime’s frame disappeared beyond the range of his optics.


	2. Part Two - When It's You Instead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Relationships can have the strangest beginnings, and become something completely unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Pairings:** Soundwave/Optimus Prime, Starscream/Ratchet  
>  **Warnings:** Rape, Violence, Character Death, BDSM (Real bdsm, not abuse disguised as bdsm), and Sticky Smut.  
>  **Notes:** We both (aprilraven and I) wrote responses to different kinkmeme prompts. Both of us received requests to continue in those verses. We both really wanted to write something together. So. Here’s this. We tweaked, combined, and wrote more together, tweaked, adjusted, poked, forgot about, wrote some more… LOL. It’s more about the relationships than it is any grand plotline, but we are glad to FINALLY be able to post it. We hope you enjoy!  
>  _Originally filled by ladydragon76 for[this](http://community.livejournal.com/tfanonkink/491.html?thread=520427#t520427) kinkmeme prompt. The fic was posted [ over here](http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/603.html?thread=1552987#t1552987) way back on 12-5-09._

The Decepticons flew in silent retreat. All of them afraid to be the one Megatron finally released his seething fury on.

Soundwave remained in his customary place, just a bit lower in altitude with Megaton in the lead. He knew his leader was angry with him, and did not begrudge Megatron that. Soundwave had made the rare miscalculation, and their newest chance at conquest had met its exploding end. The Autobots quickly routed the Decepticons after that. The defeat stung even more than usual as Soundwave acknowledged his responsibility for the failure

They landed, everyone crowding into the docking bay to wait for it to pressurize properly with the rest of the Nemesis. Soundwave stood just behind Megatron’s left shoulder. He would wait until he and Megatron were alone, and apologize. Offer himself up to his Lord’s punish-

Soundwave crashed to the floor, optics fritzing momentarily, audials ringing from the blow. Decepticons scattered back, shouts of surprise echoing in the confines of the bay. Soundwave rolled himself into a sitting position, only to choke on a gasp of surprise as Megatron’s large hand closed around his throat.

“I am so _very_ disappointed in you, Soundwave. Such idiocy is no surprise from Starscream, but I expect far better from you than today’s farce.”

Soundwave would have apologized, but his vocalizer was immobile under the squeezing grasp. Megatron tapped Soundwave’s compartment cover. “Eject them. They, too, will witness your punishment.” Soundwave obeyed, using telepathy to order his creations out instead of the usual spoken order. Rumble, Frenzy, and Ravage transformed, landing beside Soundwave and Megatron.

“It was an accident,” Rumble whispered.

Frenzy jerked his twin back, Ravage cringing and bounding away as Megatron glowered down at them.

“I will not be made a fool of by any of you,” Megatron said, optics passing over the surrounding Decepticons. “Let this be a lesson to you all. I am through accepting your failures, your pathetic excuses!” Megatron’s fist impacted the side of Soundwave’s helm with no further warning. “Do not doubt that this will be you the next time I am displeased.”

Soundwave understood, of course. He was being used as an example. For if even Lord Megatron’s favorite officer could be punished, then surely no Decepticon would think himself exempt.

Soundwave was hauled to his feet, and his throat released. There was an instant of relief, less than a nanoklik, where he foolishly thought - _hoped_ \- it would end there.

But then heavy, powerful, armor-battering fists drove Soundwave back. He tried to stand and take the punishment, but after being pummeled to the floor for the third time, he could no longer override the instinct to block and flinch away. After the fourth time, Soundwave could no longer restrain his vocalizer, and yelped, or gasped, or hissed in pain.

He was jerked to his feet once again, gyros spinning, the room tilting dangerously. Megatron’s next punch shattered Soundwave’s visor, fingers digging under his battle mask.

Soundwave cried out, pain flaring a blinding red as the mask was ripped away from its moorings. Megatron’s other fist bashed into his face, and Soundwave fell once more to his back. Through bleared vision he could see Starscream, one arm pinning Rumble to his chest, his free hand clamped over Rumble’s mouth. Rumble was kicking furiously, fighting to get free.

Then a kick to Soundwave’s midsection pulled his attention back to the immediate threat. Megatron kicked him again, then was reaching down. There was a low whirr of sound and Megatron’s face twisted beyond fury, to something wholly indescribable. With belated horror, Soundwave realized it was his own sonic cannon powering up in instinctive defense. He tried to brace himself for the next blow, hands raised to fend Megatron off.

The cannon was torn away, another cry of pain, this one sounding far more like a scream, escaped Soundwave. He rolled, and mind on nothing but getting away, he scrabbled at the floor in a panic to drag himself out of reach.

Megatron caught Soundwave’s ankles, and jerked him back. Soundwave kicked out, flipping to his back, hands sliding against the deck as he tried to sit and scuttle away. Another blow to his helm sent static across his senses, leaving him reeling and helpless to block the beating fists.

Soundwave twisted, fingers clawing at the floor as he tried to squirm away. A brutal punch to the center of his back dropped him. Vents heaving, gyros unable to stabilize, vision laced with static, Soundwave went limp and unresisting. His body throbbed everywhere. There was not a part on him that didn’t hurt. It felt like his armor had been shredded, ripped away.

He could hear Rumble’s muffled shrieks, and his own taxed systems laboring.

Soundwave was flipped to his back, and Megatron leaned over him, face twisted. “You will learn,” Megatron growled, “to _never_ ,” Soundwave gasped in shock and pain as Megatron’s fingers dug into and warped his interface panel, “charge a weapon for use against me again!”

He screamed as the panel was torn away, then shoved himself away when Megatron’s panel released, his spike extending instantly, large enough to be intimidating.

Primus! Once, possibly, Soundwave might have accepted being ordered to kneel and service Megatron that way as penance. Or maybe even as a reward.

But now, this…

Soundwave couldn’t find his balance well enough to stand, he looked around at the Decepticons. They were pressed to the walls, as far from Soundwave’s reach as they could get. As far from Megatron’s reach as they could get. Soundwave still crawled toward them. This. This was rape. There had to be a boundary, even as Decepticons. There had to be a line where an action was unacceptable. Unconscionable.

Soundwave’s forehead bounced off the deck, everything stilling for a moment as his processors reset from the blow to the back of his head.

He was sliding backwards again, large hands gripped his legs just above his knees, forcing them apart, exposing him.

Soundwave fought with everything he had left in him, uncaring that they all heard him drop the emotionless monotone, uncaring they could all see his face as he screamed, “No,” and “Stop,” and “Please, my Lord, I beg you, don’t, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m _sorry_!”

His hips were jerked back, one of Megatron’s hands pinning Soundwave, chest to the floor, the other holding him still for the imminent assault.

Soundwave had a split second of clarity, realizing now, entirely too late, why Starscream was so fast to beg and plead forgiveness.

Then he shrieked as Megatron’s spike pierced his unprepared, dry valve. Soundwave shook, sobbing, pleading for forgiveness, for it to end, for Megatron to just stop, please stop, Primus, he was tearing him apart. His tanks roiled, his screams echoing in the confines of the docking bay as the agony in his valve burned ever hotter, ever more excruciating.

Soundwave was caught between purging his tanks and praising Primus as Megatron growled, stabbed him twice more, and finally overloaded.

He was shoved away, and heard as Megatron’s plating clicked into place. Heavy footsteps paced away, calm and composed. Megatron’s voice rumbling in satisfied tones as he ordered the Decepticons to their duties. Soundwave’s vents hitched in sobs he could not suppress, body shaking hard enough for his armor to clank against the floor. He listened, praying to be left alone as the door opened. Primus, just let them all leave, everyone, so he could be alone with his shame.

Footsteps receded, a low murmur of sound, a voice issuing orders, then the door hissed shut. Soundwave waited a moment in the silence, and hearing nothing more, allowed himself to break down completely.

The sheer pain…

But more than that. The humiliation, the shame of all of the Decepticons witnessing him cry and beg and be _raped_ by the master he had served loyally for millions of years. It had been a mistake. An accidental miscalculation. One error in ages! He certainly didn’t deserve the punishment he received.

No, that wasn’t punishment. That was pure degradation! How could he justify his loyalty ever again? Even to himself!

A hand rested gently on Soundwave’s helm, and he lurched away, optics wide as he stared into the surprisingly sympathetic optics of Starscream.

“Exactly, Soundwave. How can one justify loyalty after that?”

Soundwave struggled to think, he had not realized he had been speaking out loud. “Stayed to gloat?” he finally asked, not bothering to mask the bitterness. “Would you like to indulge in an ‘I told you so’ type of moment?” Words poured from Soundwave, even he didn’t know all he said, but he shocked himself silent by saying, “It should have been you! Not me!”

Starscream didn’t even blink, and perhaps that more than anything caused Soundwave to break again. He surprised himself again by dragging himself close enough to lay his helm on Starscream’s knees. The gentle hand returned to his head, stroking in slow soothing caresses.

Soundwave had exhausted himself, lying curled on his side, head still in Starscream’s lap, when the seeker finally spoke again. “May I touch you? I have a few items I keep close at hand, and you need repairs.”

Soundwave translated that all too easily, though there was nothing but an uncharacteristic compassion in Starscream’s voice. Soundwave nodded, and lay on his back, twitching occasionally as Starscream set about his repairs. He felt oddly soothed by the way Starscream told him everything he was going to do before touching him.

“I’m going to touch your shoulder, there’s a sparking wire there.”

“I have to work my fingers under this side plate. I can see a leaking energon line.”

“There’s a dent in your pelvic plating along the waistline. This will probably hurt, but it’s compressing a relay. You aren’t going to be able to walk well like that.”

And on and on.

Soundwave stared at the ceiling listening to Starscream talk, and trying to keep from flinching even though he was always, _always_ , warned about where the next touch was going to occur. He allowed the seeker’s voice to wash over him, wondering why he had always found Starscream’s voice annoying before. It was still raspy, but this soft, gentle tenor was far from the obnoxious tone everyone associated with Starscream.

Soundwave was warned, and a soft cloth wiped over his face. “I can do nothing here for your visor or mask, nor your panel.”

Ice flowed through Soundwave’s lines. He would have to walk the corridors with his interface array exposed.

“I have supplies in my lab, a private washracks in my quarters.”

“As do I,” Soundwave said, voice a rough whisper, and vocalizer protesting even that much.

“Yes, but your creations are in your rooms.”

His optics shot wide. How had he forgotten? Primus, his sparklings had seen it all! “You contained Rumble.”

“Yes,” Starscream said, with a short nod. “My trinemates took them back to your quarters. They’re waiting there. When Laserbeak and Buzzsaw return, they will be collected and taken there as well.”

“Why?” Soundwave asked, the single word somehow managing to convey everything.

“Because no one else will dare. Because your creations need someone to keep them in check until you are able. Because I’ve lain exactly where you lay now, but had no one to stop my bleeding.” Starscream stroked the cloth over Soundwave’s face again. “Hush now. TC and Warp will stay with them tonight, and I will see to you.”

“The Construc-“

Starscream interrupted him with a snort of derision. “No,” he said and did not elaborate. “Now we have one more injury to see to before I can move you. Do you want to clean yourself up, or shall I?”

Soundwave flinched. How could he bear another’s touch there? And how could he be so much a coward that he didn’t want to do it himself? He heard the whimper before recognizing it as his own. Starscream brushed his face again, but waited.

“Your choice.”

“You,” Soundwave whispered after a moment. “I cannot see the damage.” He had to fight himself to relax his knees out, and clutched Starscream’s wrist suddenly, unable to think beyond the sharp, stabbing agony between his legs.

And Starscream hadn’t touched him yet.

Soundwave’s vents caught and stuttered as Starscream held absolutely still, waiting for him to choose. Soundwave was ashamed at how long it took him to rein his emotions in and release the seeker.

“If it becomes too much, say stop and I will. This can take as long as you need it to.”

Soundwave nodded in acknowledgment, only to jump at the first gentle touch to his inner thigh, and yelp, “Stop!” Starscream’s hand came away instantly, and Soundwave stared hard at the ceiling before nodding his permission again.

He knew what he was doing. He was testing Starscream’s word, and yet could not help himself as the cloth wiped over his valve. It hurt, but more than that, he _needed_ Starscream to stop when he said to. There were no sighs of irritation. No scowls. Nothing, but Starscream’s hand leaving Soundwave’s body as he waited for permission to continue, or for Soundwave to take over for himself.

It took longer than it should have, or so Soundwave told himself. He was being ridiculous. Starscream might be behaving in a way Soundwave had never witnessed before, but something in him ached to trust that the care he was receiving would not suddenly, violently end.

Finally they were done, and Starscream helped Soundwave to stand, his greater weight and bulk nearly toppling them both when he lost his balance.

“Slow,” Starscream murmured. “We’ll go slow.”

Soundwave cringed, lips compressing in a frown. “A nice slow parade for the other Decepticons.”

Starscream shook his head, and keyed the door open. “They’ll all be hiding.”

Out into the hall and through the corridors they went, Soundwave’s optics darting around, scanning for anyone that might be watching. No whispers followed them, no one appeared, but still Starscream’s door was a welcome sight, and Soundwave sighed in relief once they were locked safely within the room.

“The cleanser is going to sting,” Starscream said, leading Soundwave to the washracks and turning on the spray. “Try to endure it as best you can. Do you want me to stay or go?”

“Go. I can do this.” 

Starscream nodded. “I’ll go see what I can do about replacement parts.”

“I have extra visors and masks,” Soundwave said. “Battle has damaged both before.” 

Starscream nodded again. “Just call for me if you need my help.” Then he left, and Soundwave leaned against the wall, hissing in pain as, yes, the cleanser did burn against his exposed valve and various injuries.

He was lucky, he supposed. His self-repair would take care of the rest. By morning most of the dents would be gone. Once he replaced his panel, mask, and visor, no one would be able to see it had ever happened. Starscream had warned him, however. The damage to his valve walls was heavy. Nothing that could be repaired by anything other than time.

Soundwave lost track of how long he stood under the warm spray of cleanser, coming to relish the sting, and imagining it was burning away Megatron’s touch. He startled at the soft knock, and then Starscream was calling out for permission to enter. Soundwave shut off the spray and keyed the door. He even accepted Starscream’s assistance in drying, finding the touch soothing.

“Soundwave,” Starscream said. “Stay awake just a little longer. You can rest in a few moments.”

Soundwave stumbled along, and managed to collapse on Starscream’s recharge berth without jarring his injuries too much.

“Do you want to attach your new panel?” Starscream asked.

“You,” Soundwave said, unable to find fear or shame anymore through the dragging exhaustion pulling him into recharge.

“I’ll be close if you need me,” Starscream whispered, lifting Soundwave’s legs onto the berth before turning away.

“Wait!” Soundwave caught Starscream’s wrist, feeling his face heat in humiliation. “Stay?” He shuttered his optics and whispered, “Please stay.”

Starscream said nothing, but climbed carefully over Soundwave, and settled himself by the wall. The gesture was not wasted on Soundwave, as he was certain he’d have felt trapped with the wall at his back like that, with Starscream between him and escape.

Soundwave curled on his side, pressing his face against Starscream’s shoulder, grateful beyond words and measure.

“You’re safe here,” Starscream whispered in Soundwave’s audial. “Rest. You’re safe now.”

Soundwave let his body relax into the warmth of Starscream’s, and drifted into recharge.


	3. Part Three

Starscream’s optics popped open as warm air was vented against his neck, and a large hand tightened on his waist.

The dark blue blear focused into Soundwave’s helm, and Starscream relaxed as the memories returned. It wasn’t the breath on his neck, but the larger than his wingmate’s hand on him that had startled him.

Starscream’s lips pressed into a grim line. Oh, he was nowhere near as ‘healed’ from his own abuse as he liked to pretend. His optics shuttered, and he forced away the shiver that wanted to trip down his back. Now everyone knew. Just like they knew about Soundwave.

Not _all_ of the Decepticons were as dimwitted as Starscream liked to say they were. There was no way even the slowest processor amongst them would not figure out that Starscream’s ‘beatings’ were, more often than not, rapes as well.

Starscream shivered, unable to stop the wash of shame and fear. What would they think now? What would Thundercracker and Skywarp say? Would they ever let him touch them again? Would they obey a weakling like him?

They had been obedient yesterday, but they had been in shock still when Starscream ordered them to take Soundwave’s creations to his quarters and stay there until he came for them. Starscream focused on cycling his respirations in slow and even breaths.

Soundwave stirred, and Starscream pulled his head back, wanting to judge his reaction upon waking. Soundwave’s optics blinked and flickered, his hand tightening again on Starscream’s waist, before traveling around along his hip and side. Soundwave nuzzled against Starscream’s shoulder, a low, soft sound escaping him.

Starscream’s lips twitched in a slight smile, rolling his optics at his own ridiculous thoughts that a slowly waking Soundwave was almost… endearing. _Primus, they’re right. I am insane_ , Starscream thought.

Soundwave’s optics suddenly brightened, his entire body stiffening against Starscream. “It was real.”

“I’m afraid so,” Starscream said, optics roaming over Soundwave’s injuries. “Your dents are much better. How do your internals feel?”

Moving his body in sections, Soundwave winced when he shifted his hips and legs. “Valve still tender.”

Starscream nodded. “That is going to take a few days to stop hurting. Longer possibly before you’ll be able to touch it without pain.” He remained still, one arm draped over Soundwave. Soundwave stared into his optics. And wasn’t that just odd? Starscream could not recall a time he had ever seen Soundwave without his mask and visor. He could easily recognize Megatron’s intentions in stripping Soundwave of those precious defenses.

And now everyone knew.

And now Starscream had to choose how to deal with that.

“Is it every time?” Soundwave asked, voice a rough whisper. 

Starscream shook his head. “It depends on his mood. Where we are. Who is near. How angry he is with me, and how much he feels he needs to prove his dominance over me.”

Soundwave twitched in his arms.

“I really am going to kill him,” Starscream said, turning his thoughts to how he could _really_ do it this time. He had always held back, fearing that the Decepticons would not support him. And the few times he really meant it, he had honestly failed. Ill luck.

“You expect my assistance.” 

Starscream looked back at Soundwave. It had been a statement, not a question. Starscream laughed. “What makes you think I need your help?” And his course of action and plan on how to deal with the Decepticons was set in a flash of images. “No, Soundwave. I expect nothing of the sort from you. I don’t _need_ your help. You didn’t see their faces,” Starscream said. “You didn’t see how Hook stared at me, realization in every line of his frame. You didn’t see how Skywarp looked ready to purge a tank, or feel how Thundercracker clutched my arm. You didn’t see the way crazy, insane little Wildrider buried his face in Motormaster’s chest, or how Motormaster let him while glaring at Megatron in disgust!”

Starscream barked a sharp, bitter laugh. “No, Soundwave. I won’t need your help this time.”

"Megatron is still stronger."

“You are his loyal servant. Don’t even try to convince me you haven’t willingly done exactly what happened yesterday.”

Soundwave blinked, but energon glowed a brighter shade as his pale face heated in embarrassment. Or shame. Starscream wasn’t sure which. He snorted in disgust, and shifted so he could get off the berth. Soundwave’s grip stilled him.

"Negative." Soundwave paused, optics flickering slightly as he fought to hold Starscream’s sneering gaze. "Once, a liaison was desired. Now, it would be intolerable."

“Is that so?”

Soundwave said nothing, and Starscream clambered off the berth, angry, bitter, aching. His own painful memories assaulting him. He paced his quarters, clutching his head and fighting to rein in his emotions. Soundwave had been brutally raped, Starscream needed to control himself better. If there was one thing he would never condone, the line he would never cross, it was rape. And he knew that most of the Decepticons, even the more violent amongst them, would agree. No, not all. Some had watched, glee barely hidden, as Soundwave got what they thought he deserved, yet feared receiving themselves.

Starscream dropped his hands and walked back to perch on the side of the berth. Soundwave had sat up and was watching him with wary optics. “My apologies,” Starscream murmured. “I know it’s no excuse, but my own memories are often just beneath the surface, and seeing him hurt you brought them all back up. I’ve grown… accustomed, I suppose, but it’s never pleasant.”

“I will assist. However, further planning and allies are required."

“I think a number of Decepticons will help us now. Your creations and my trinemates, at the very least,” Starscream said, mind skipping over possibilities already.

“And after?” Soundwave asked. "What is the ultimate goal?"

“I take command of the Decepticons, we annihilate the Autobots, and return to Cybertron to rebuild our home.” Soundwave’s right optic ridge rose in doubt, and seeing it was far more irritating than just wondering if he was ever making faces under those masks. Starscream sneered. “You have a better idea? Perhaps taking command for yourself?”

“Reasons for your loyalty to the Decepticon Cause?” Soundwave asked.

Frowning at the odd question, Starscream answered honestly, curious where Soundwave was going with this. “Because the Autobots charged me with murder when I returned without Skyfire. Because they razed Vos to try and force seekers and other flying warrior models off Cybertron. Because Megatron spun a pretty lie about equality and freedom.”

Soundwave nodded. “The Council and Sentinel Prime were corrupt." 

“They deserved their fates.”

“Optimus Prime is different.”

Starscream reset his audials. “What?”

“Optimus Prime is different. Negotiating a treaty is preferable to annihilation."

Starscream stared for a moment, then burst into laughter. He didn’t miss the annoyed expression on Soundwave’s face. Starscream snickered, and flicked his hand in an airy motion. “And I suppose you have a plan for getting Optimus Prime to sit still and _listen_ to us as we explain just why we, and many other Decepticons, are suddenly willing to slag Megatron, and live in peace with the Autobots?” He laughed again. “Next you’ll tell me you’ve been meeting with him secretly.” Starscream giggled, unable to help himself. “Is that it, Soundwave? Are you an Autobot spy?” Primus, what a ridiculous thought!

“Negative, I am not a spy. However...” Soundwave paused, his expression nervous enough to stop Starscream’s laughter. “I am expected to meet with Prime today.”

“Expected?”

Soundwave nodded, not elaborating. Starscream stared at him hard. “Why the slag would Optimus-farking-Prime be expecting you to meet with him?”

“I was wounded during battle. He repaired me. We meet now."

Starscream stared, incredulous. “I would never have believed you would betray the Cause.”

Soundwave's optics flashed in anger. “I have not.” 

“Fine.” Starscream stood and moved to a storage cabinet. He returned with two cubes of energon and handed one to Soundwave. “Here. Refuel, then we’ll go see your creations. Will Prime speak with me if you assure him I only wish to talk?”

"Talk, nothing more?" Soundwave responded, a surprisingly suspicious look on his face.

Starscream nodded, sipping his energon to cover his own face. He knew he was too expressive, and right now he was _burning_ to know just how Prime had managed to gain Soundwave’s protectiveness. He did have larger things at hand, however. The shock was going to wear off soon, and Starscream could remember his first experience all too well. The shame, the humiliation, the depression, the lack of will to even take care of himself. 

"I go to Thundercracker and Skywarp for comfort once I’m healed enough to handle interfacing.” The words were out before Starscream meant to say them. Soundwave flinched, but it was too late. Starscream shrugged, and tossed back the last of his energon before dispersing the cube’s field. “They didn’t know. They just learned to expect me within a week or so after one of Megatron’s beatings.” He shrugged again. “I went to them in desperation the first time. I couldn’t recharge. I couldn’t stop shaking. I couldn’t tell them. I couldn’t tell anyone.”

Starscream paced a bit, wondering why in the Pits he was telling Soundwave this. “Skywarp touched me, teasing, thinking I’d crawled into their berth for that reason alone. I hadn’t, but once he touched me, I decided to go with it. I wanted to feel desirable instead of filthy.” Starscream shrugged yet again, annoyed with himself at how insecure and unsure the gesture made him look. “I go now because it’s become how I heal. I go to my trine to reclaim myself. He can hurt me, but I refuse to let him take away my ability to find pleasure with other lovers.”

Was Starscream actually offering- "Negative." Soundwave's refusal was firm. "I do not desire your Trine."

Starscream waved Soundwave’s words away. “I’m not offering my wingmates to you. I’m not offering myself. Not right now. I… Slaggit, I don’t know what I’m saying! Are you ready to go?”

Soundwave stood, and they left. The halls were quiet, vacant, and Starscream took the opportunity to watch Soundwave’s walk. He hid his limp well. They arrived at Soundwave’s quarters and entered. The door was barely halfway open when Soundwave’s creations were dragging him inside, all talking at once. Starscream got hauled in by a shoulder vent, and crushed into a hard embrace. Behind him, Starscream heard the door shut, and the unmistakable beeps of the locks being engaged.

The sound of a sob next to his audial had Starscream trying to extricate himself. “Holy fragging scrap!” Ah. Skywarp. Of course it was Skywarp. Starscream gave up trying to get out of the tight hug. “Why didn’t you tell us? Oh, Pits! We… we…” Skywarp burst into noisy, messy sobs. “How could you even stand us touching you?! Why didn’t you stop me?!”

Thundercracker came into view, he shook his head, but he wore a concerned look. Starscream glanced at Soundwave. He had curled up on his own berth, his creations snuggled tight against him. Rumble was weeping as ridiculously as Skywarp.

“Why didn’t you tell us, Star?” Thundercracker asked, one hand reaching out to caress Starscream’s helm. “We’re your trine.”

Shamed and embarrassed, Starscream tucked his face into Skywarp’s neck. “I couldn’t,” he whispered. “I just couldn’t. I never wanted anyone to know.”

Starscream clung to Skywarp for a few minutes, mourning his own weaknesses while still trying to draw strength from his trine mates. He pulled back, gently tugging Skywarp’s arms from around his waist. “Enough. It’s in the past, and we have a plan.” Starscream looked at Soundwave, who nodded. “Soundwave is certain he can get me a meeting with Prime.”

“We’re going to defect?” Thundercracker asked.

“Negative. Autobot assistance required to overthrow Megatron.”

“Ya can’t!” Rumble protested. “Yer hurt! Ya can’t risk the Prime fritzin’ and doin’ what Megatron did ta ya!”

Soundwave shuddered, but stood, carefully, moving his creations aside. “Prime will not.” They all continued to protest, voices loud. Soundwave’s optics flashed; the five Cassetticons flinched. The arguments stopped in the very same instant, and Soundwave moved to a door. “Mask and visor required first. Then we will depart.”

“We’re coming with you,” Skywarp said.

“No you aren’t,” Starscream told him. “The seven of you are going to stay right here and well away from Megatron’s attention.”

“He’s hurtin’ though!” Rumble shouted.

“Now is the best time!” Starscream snapped right back. “Everyone is cowering in their quarters. Megatron will be ensconced within his, probably drunk on high grade and congratulating himself if he follows the same pattern he uses on me. We need to leave now, while no one is paying attention.”

Not to mention, it would do both Starscream and Soundwave some good to distract themselves from the events that led to this joint venture. Starscream knew he was going to have to tell Prime why. He was going to have to come clean about his dirty little secret.

Primus, but it grated his circuits to think of asking _Prime_ for assistance.

 _No_ , Starscream shook his head. It was a potential treaty with an ally.

Starscream focused on what he would demand, what he was willing to give in return, as he led Soundwave out. They flew in mech form, Starscream willing to go slow so he could really think things out. Soundwave was silent beside him, and Starscream spared a portion of his processors to watch for warning signs of depression, betrayal, anything.

They landed in a mountainous area. The trees were large, and rocky outcroppings hung over their heads.

“Remain here,” Soundwave said, and left.

Starscream watched him go, optic ridge raised. He would give him a few breems, then he was following.

~ | ~

Prime had arrived before him, and that was a first. Usually Soundwave had four breems or more to himself, with Prime not always able to get away precisely when he wanted. He wondered how the Autobot leader managed at all. Megatron’s movements were always carefully monitored by those around him.

Soundwave watched the larger mech, a little unnerved at not having his usual time and space to collect himself. Prime’s movements were slow as he approached from the back of the cave.

“You’re well? No injuries?” Prime asked. He unsubspaced two cubes and handed one to Soundwave. Soundwave accepted with a grateful nod. His damaged systems would require twice the usual fuel consumption to heal quickly, and rationing was strictly enforced on the Nemesis.

“Status - “ and here Soundwave paused, his mind suddenly racing. _Damaged, used, broken_ , he wanted to scream, “- functional,” he said instead, because he couldn’t force ‘undamaged’ past his vocalizer.

If Prime noticed the hesitation, he gave no sign, and now Soundwave noted the tiredness, the dim glow to the optics. Never mind resting or that he had officers to handle things for him, after a battle Prime always insisted on checking up after everyone himself. The greatest and perhaps most important difference between him and Megatron. His mechs weren’t cannon fodder, and no one was considered expendable. Prime cared for his troops.

 _He cares for me, too_. The thought startled Soundwave. Neither had ever voiced what their encounters meant, what they were to each other. That the Prime desired him, he knew. But what else it could mean-

“Give me a few kliks, then we can start.”

Prime finished his energon and sat down, leaning back against the cave wall. He dimmed his optics wearily. Soundwave watched him. The sight of the Prime, as always, sent a warm wash of heat flushing through his systems. A powerful realization swept in its wake. 

Prime was safe. 

Prime was always mindful of his size, his weight, and careful not to crush him. He used his greater size and strength to control and contain, not to punish. Those large hands had never brought him pain, only pleasure. 

_If he takes you, damaged like this, he’ll know_.

Soundwave shuddered.

 _Used, damaged, Prime won’t want you anymore_.

Soundwave’s processors faltered in panic. The one good thing to come out of this Primus-forsaken war... Prime couldn’t go. Prime was _his_.

 _He is the Prime. When he finds out what Megatron did, how you were punished, raped and shamed in front of the Decepticon army, he won’t want you._.

Soundwave bowed his head, defeated by his own logic. Prime would leave and never come back. This would be their last time.

Soundwave’s optics roamed hungrily, longingly, over Prime again. He was too damaged for anything else, but he could make this last time memorable for Prime, pleasurable.

Soundwave moved closer to Prime, brought his hand up to trace the lines and contours of the powerful torso. Prime cracked one optic open to look at him, then shut it again.

Soundwave’s hand trailed lower, then he shifted position, moving to stretch out between Prime’s legs. He retracted his facemask and placed a kiss on one large thigh.

This time, both optics opened. Prime looked down. “This is different,” he rumbled softly.

Soundwave looked up, hesitant, uncertain. “Attentions unwelcome?”

“Not at all. Please continue.”

A small hum broke free at this sign of Prime’s approval, and Soundwave continued, kissing his way slowly up each large thigh. Prime’s optics were dim, but remained open and watching.

Little surges of excitement were flashing through Soundwave’s circuits. He had never had the opportunity before, to know Prime like this, to explore him so intimately. Prime had dominated and taken, and Soundwave had submitted and surrendered, and it was a mutually satisfying experience for them both.

But now, Soundwave was taking control and Prime allowed it. Soundwave hummed again, pressing his lips to Prime’s interface plate. Another soft rumble from Prime, and Soundwave looked up to see Prime’s mask retracting. 

Soundwave responded by retracting his visor, and was rewarded with Prime’s smile. He returned his attention to the large plate before him, pressing small, fervent kisses along each seam. 

He paused and looked up. Prime raised a brow ridge. “Very different,” Prime said. “I wonder what brought this on,” and the deepening tone of Prime’s voice sent a shiver through him. 

Soundwave held his gaze, and flicked his tongue out, sweeping a slow stroke across the top seam of Prime’s interface plate, asking for entrance.

Prime bent one leg, allowing Soundwave better access, and retracted the plating. Prime’s spike extended readily, already stiff, drops of transfluid glistening at the tip.

More heat fluttered through Soundwave’s circuits, and impossibly, incredibly, he felt lubricant begin to flow into his damaged valve. Prime was watching him now with optics wide open and brightly lit. Soundwave licked the silver drops from Prime’s spike with slow, smooth strokes of his tongue, probing delicately into the tip to gather more. He heard Prime groan softly. Prime’s legs spread wider. His hips gave the barest thrust up towards Soundwave’s mouth.

Panic flared, and Soundwave drew back a little, wondering if Prime might force him, or hurt him. _Not Megatron, he’s not_ -

“You don’t have to do this, you know,” and he looked up to see Prime looking down, his gaze heated yet thoughtful, and Soundwave relaxed, for Prime was reading him perfectly, as he always did. 

No, Prime was not Megatron. Prime was safe, and Soundwave bent his head once again, nuzzling along the length of the large spike. Lower still, until his mouth was pressed to Prime’s valve, his tongue slipping in to taste the lubricant there. Prime murmured, but never moved, so Soundwave returned his attention to the large spike, kissing and nipping softly along the base. Soundwave nuzzled Prime’s spike again, and Prime’s finger caressed his cheek.

Prime’s spike was dripping steadily now. Soundwave licked the tip clean once again, and once again, Prime’s hips thrust up. He was ready this time, and Prime sighed when Soundwave’s mouth closed over him. Soundwave sucked and stroked, playing his tongue along the heavy under ridges of the spike. Prime groaned softly; his hand came to rest on Soundwave’s helm. 

“Primus, Soundwave,” Prime whispered. 

Excitement arced across his systems. Soundwave moaned around the spike in his mouth and took more of it in, working his way down. A sudden wash of transfluid warned him Prime was close. Prime’s hips began moving in short, steady thrusts. A tremor shook the large frame; the hand on his helm tightened. 

Soundwave worked his tongue over the thick ridges and tiny sensor nodes, sucking hard in time with each stroke. Another flex of Prime’s hips, and Prime’s vent fans roared to life. Still those short controlled thrusts, then suddenly Prime was arching away from the wall with a deep cry. Hot transfluid burst into Soundwave’s mouth. Soundwave moaned again, feeling his valve spasming in response. Lubricant seeped once more. 

Prime’s spike withdrew. Soundwave followed, kissing the spike housing, lapping up the last beads of transfluid from the softening spike. Still excited, wanting more, he began tracing his tongue around the edge of Prime’s valve, knowing it would be many times more sensitive after overloading. 

Prime’s hand caressed gently over Soundwave’s helm as Soundwave nuzzled and licked and kissed. When he drew a soft groan from Prime, and Prime’s legs spread wider for him, Soundwave’s valve spasmed again. He felt his own lubricant trickling out. 

Soundwave buried his face between Prime’s legs, thrusting his tongue eagerly into Prime’s valve. Prime gasped, his hips jerked, and Soundwave thrust his tongue deeper. Prime moaned. His fingers dug furrows into the cave floor.

Tension thrummed through the Prime’s frame. Heat rolled off him in waves. His vents blasted hot air. Soundwave hummed, vibrating the valve. Prime moaned once more, then growled. His hands gripped Soundwave’s helm, Soundwave’s mouth was pressed tight to his valve, and Prime shuddered and overloaded again.

Prime’s hand released his helm. Soundwave kissed his valve softly and started to move back, but then Prime cupped his face and tilted his head up. Soundwave stared up at Prime, suddenly conscious of Prime’s lubricant on his tongue, his lips, his chin. Prime gazed down at him, and something in those optics made Soundwave start to tremble. 

One of Prime’s fingers traced his mouth. “Soundwave,” Prime began.

~ | ~

Starscream felt his jaw drop as he ducked into the cavern.

Soundwave lay on his front between Prime's sprawled legs, masks gone, lubricant and transfluid smeared around his mouth, a thin silvery streak across one cheek.

Oh, there was _no_ mistaking what had just happened here.

Starscream watched as Prime's hand caressed Soundwave's head. Saw how their optics met, the soft light in them. Heard the gentle murmur of Prime saying Soundwave's name.

The hot rush of jealousy staggered Starscream, his voice snide and sharp as he said, "I hope you aren’t expecting me to service you in a similar fashion?” Starscream smiled a tight, malicious smile as they jumped in surprise.

Prime was on his feet in an instant, blaster in hand, charged and aimed at Starscream. Starscream had his nullrays charged to the highest setting and pointing at both of them. That was _far_ too intimate a scene for him to simply trust Soundwave had not betrayed him in bringing him here.

“What is the meaning of this?” Prime growled, optics switching between Starscream and Soundwave.

Soundwave scrambled to his feet, and stepped between Prime and Starscream, blocking them both from having a clear shot. Starscream’s optics narrowed as he took in Soundwave’s position, his back to Prime, face glowing with humiliation, expression almost panicked.

"You bring me here with a promise of an ally, and now I find you whoring yourself to the Prime?” Starscream watched them both carefully for their reactions. Soundwave’s mouth dropped open in hurt and shock. A low growl came from Prime, but Starscream wasn’t finished. He wanted to see how much he could push them into giving away. Starscream motioned to Soundwave’s face. “You have something there,” he smirked.

“You are wrong,” Prime said. “Lover, yes. Partner, yes. Never a whore.” Prime stepped forward and wiped the transfluid off with his thumb, tapping Soundwave’s cheek gently. Soundwave’s mask and visor slid into place with a quiet _snick_ , hiding his face. Prime’s battle mask slid into place as well.

Starscream watched the entire exchange, letting his own guns begin to cycle down as Prime’s did. The surprise had worn off, the envy of having a caring lover had ebbed, but now he needed to push. Just how much could he, Starscream, trust Optimus Prime? Soundwave did. Baring his face, closing the masks again on Prime’s silent order.

“Did he tell you?” Starscream asked Prime. “Did he tell you he spent last night in my berth? Did he tell you he was on his knees just after the battle, taking Megatron’s spike?”

Prime stiffened minutely, but his voice was smooth, controlled. “I value what time Soundwave and I have together, but I do not own him.”

Starscream nodded slightly. Megatron would have hit one of them. Starscream for making the accusation, or Soundwave for having done so. Regardless of the circumstances. But he wasn’t satisfied yet. “Don’t you want to know why?”

Soundwave flinched, a soft, “No,” whispered into the tense atmosphere.

Prime’s optics flickered toward Soundwave, and back immediately to Starscream. Prime’s optics narrowed for a moment, and Starscream knew the reaction had been read all too well. Prime shook his head. “If Soundwave wishes to tell me, he may. It is his choice.”

Starscream let his smirk relax into something closer to a real smile, and shut down his guns completely. He settled his hands on his hips, and tipped his head to the side just a bit. “We were raped,” he announced without preamble.

He watched as Prime’s frame stiffened, optics widening.

“I want Megatron’s spark extinguished,” Starscream continued, voice far more raw than he had expected or wanted it to be. When Prime just stared, Starscream sighed in irritation. “Come now, Prime. Think. Do you believe I’d just keep trying to kill him myself for no better reason than wanting his throne?”

“But you do want leadership over the Decepticons. Why would I wish to help you attain that?”

“Because I don’t go around beating my subordinates and raping them in public displays as punishment,” Starscream snapped. “Because I want to go home, and save our planet! Because I couldn’t give a frag about this planet or its inhabitants. You want them left alive. Fine. They live, we don’t attack them anymore. Not ever. But I lead the Decepticons, and you and I are joint leaders of Cybertron. I will not lead my people back to the near slavery we enjoyed before Megatron started his little revolution!”

Prime waited until Starscream paused, then asked, “Megatron raped you both publicly as a punishment for the battle being lost yesterday?”

“No,” Starscream said. “No, only Soundwave yesterday.” He did not miss the way Soundwave’s fists clenched, his chin dropping a notch. Prime’s optics flickered toward Soundwave quickly, then back to Starscream, the only sign that he had noticed. But it was enough for Starscream. These two had something going that was a bit deeper than just the thrill of a cross-faction fling. “My first rape was after Megatron realized you still lived, and he always kept it hidden.”

“You did not report it?”

Starscream snorted and rolled his optics. “I’m Second in Command, and it was my Commander abusing me. Who would I tell?” He huffed, trying to cover the rising swell of humiliation, weakness, shame. “Who would have believed me?”

Prime glanced to the side, to Soundwave, and when he spoke his voice was softer. Gentle. “Then yesterday-“

“Yesterday Megatron decided that Soundwave would serve as a good example. He was beaten and raped in front of the entire Decepticon army, his creations included.”

“Younglings!” Prime gasped.

Soundwave seemed to cringe in on himself, and Starscream bit at his lip, genuine remorse filling him that either of them had to speak of this, but especially Soundwave. Starscream had at least grown accustomed to the abuse, learned how to shield himself somewhat from it. Soundwave was still reeling in shock and pain, his body still showing the battering he’d endured.

“Yes. So we want your help in taking him out. Once and for all. In trade, the Decepticons will agree to peace with the Autobots. I will lead, Soundwave my Second in Command. You and I, Prime, will take our people home and save our world.”

Blue optics narrowed. “I am not interested in glory, or fame. Nor do I believe that all the Decepticons will side with you, or you would not be here. There is also the issue of trust. You are a known traitor, Starscream. Even before landing here on Earth, you were well known for arguing with Megatron.”

“Arguing. Debating. Does your Second not point out flaws in your plans? Suggest alternatives he thinks may work better?” Starscream gave a short bitter laugh. “I’ve never heard a rumor, or seen video of you backhanding Wheeljack or Perceptor for suggesting they may just know better than you what scientific inventions may explode suddenly.”

Prime dipped his chin in a slow nod. “And what of the Decepticons that will not join you?”

“Abide by the treaty or land in spark prison,” Starscream shrugged, trying to affect an air of nonchalance. “It’s Megatron that must be dealt with first. Nearly everyone left will fall in line after he is deactivated.”

“I do not condone death.”

Starscream sneered. “Of course you don’t, but tell me what you think would happen if you merely imprisoned Megatron. There are those that are disgustingly loyal. Shockwave, for instance, will probably think Soundwave and I should be honored Megatron allowed us to pleasure his spike in any form! Do you think he would not do all he could to free Megatron from _any_ prison he is placed in? Don’t be a fool, Prime! This war will not end until Megatron is dead.” Starscream paused. “Or you. Personally, I’d rather it be Megatron.” Then he snickered. “I can’t believe I said that, and meant it.” He turned and paced a little. “Primus, I’m really doing this,” Starscream muttered.

“This cannot be decided in a day,” Prime said. His hand came up, and he pinched the bridge of his nose. “At the very least, I will need to tell my officers all of this.”

Starscream snickered again, looking at Soundwave for a moment before grinning at Prime. “All of it?”

“I am going to need to explain how I found myself alone and in the company of the Decepticons’ top two lieutenants.”

Starscream turned his grin back to Soundwave. “Send Laserbeak to record that meeting. I want to watch the Autobots’ reaction when they learn their precious Prime got his spike serviced by-“

“Starscream!” Prime said, voice raising only slightly, but the warning was clear in his tone. Starscream was only mildly comforted to see Soundwave flinch too. Prime saw as well, and his optics shut for a moment. “I apologize, but I will not hear such talk from anyone. Not even you.”

“Not even me? As in, not even the Cybertronian Co-leader?”

Prime shook his head. “From no one. Not you, not my Autobots. No one.” He sighed, and looked at Soundwave for a moment before turning back to Starscream. “Will you be safe returning to your base alone?”

Starscream’s optic ridge rose, but nodded. “I’ll be fine. I am, however hesitant to do so.”

“Go,” Soundwave said. Starscream sent a quick code, his trine channel, long-range and one he always listened to. Soundwave’s visor brightened as he realized what it was.

“Contact me before you are within scanner range,” Starscream said, waiting for Soundwave to nod, before he gave Prime a slight, respectful bow, then left. Nothing was decided, but that had gone better than it might have, and Soundwave was staying behind. Perhaps he could smooth any doubts Prime had.

Thundercracker and Skywarp had not contacted Starscream, so he knew that the base was still quiet.

He hurried to take off, transforming midair and engaging his thrusters. A good fast flight would clear his processors, and then he could focus on the next step.

~ | ~

Alone again, with the Prime regarding him, and Soundwave was completely unnerved by the silence. 

“So that’s what was different,” Prime finally said, and a hot flush of shame and humiliation ripped through Soundwave.

Prime paced closer, and Soundwave looked down, unable to meet his optics, terrified now that the moment had come and Prime would reject him and leave.

Soundwave’s chin was taken in a firm grip, his head lifted up. “Remove your masks,” Prime ordered, “all of them.” 

Soundwave wanted to scream, to run and hide, but he obeyed. Prime wasn’t Megatron. Prime would never hurt him. Prime was safe. Soundwave retracted his visor and battlemask, and deactivated the mask on his vocalizer.

“How badly damaged are you?”

Soundwave flinched. His vocalizer shrilled with static before he managed to answer, “Damage is severe.”

“Time for repair?”

Soundwave flinched again. “Estimate, at least one decacycle.”

“And you didn’t think I would notice? Or was it your intention to continue distracting me from your injuries, as you did earlier?”

Soundwave faltered, his intakes labored to drag in air that was too thick to breathe, threatened to choke him, cut off his air. He was being thrown to the floor, a large hand closed around his throat and squeezed, another ripped off his interface plate and then Megatron-

“Soundwave.” Prime’s voice drew him back from that seething Pit of pain and betrayal. Blue optics narrowed. “Explain.”

Soundwave writhed mentally under the demand, but complied. “Logical assumption was, you would not want me, after -” 

“So you thought this would be our last meeting,” Prime finished for him.

And hearing Prime voice it, having him say those words, broke Soundwave completely. 

He looked up at Prime, agony and torment laid bare in his optics. 

Prime looked back, his optics reflecting Soundwave’s pain. “I would have come for you, I would have prevented this if I knew.“

Soundwave keened his anguish, the layered harmonics of his vocals making even that harsh sound into a thing of beauty. 

"Megatron took everything from me, everything!"

Prime released his chin and drew him into his arms. Soundwave pressed his face into Prime’s shoulder, shaking. Warm lips brushed his helm. 

“The one thing Megatron can never take from you, is me.” 

Soundwave clung to Prime and Prime rocked him, his deep, rumbling purr vibrating into Soundwave’s core, gentling his trembling frame.

_I go to my trine to reclaim myself._

Starscream’s words echoed through his processors, and Soundwave sighed and pressed closer to Prime. He would do the same. He would come to Prime. Soundwave could never forget, but Prime would help him reclaim himself. 

A finger tipped his chin up, and then Prime was kissing him, not the hard, devouring kisses during the heat of interfacing, when Soundwave’s mask finally fell and Prime claimed him. Prime’s kiss was slow and deep and thorough, and set Soundwave’s processors swirling with heat and lust. Prime’s hands gripped and pulled him tight to the large frame. Soundwave whimpered with want. He opened a link, mind to mind, and let Prime feel everything, his desire, his ecstasy when Prime took him, his passion for Prime, the excitement and craving he felt when he took Prime’s spike in his mouth for the first time. He gave Prime all of it. 

A wave of tenderness and warmth, and sheer pleasure answered him. Prime cherished him, treasured him like a rare gift. Soundwave’s acceptance of Prime as his lover, his erotic surrender to him, never failed to fill him with a sense of awe. Prime’s towering lust for him spilled into his mind, along with Prime’s deep growl, sweeping away every last one of Soundwave’s doubts. Prime wanted him. Prime would always want him. _I have never had a more passionate and exciting lover._

Prime ended the kiss, and looked down at Soundwave. 

“When you’re fully recovered, and ready for me again, I’ll take you. It will be slow, Soundwave. I’ll draw it out and make you beg. You’ll scream my name before I give you release.” 

Soundwave trembled violently at the fierce look in Prime’s optics. He moaned when Prime’s finger traced the telltale droplets of lubricant leaking from the seam of his interface plating.

Prime leaned close. His lips brushed Soundwave’s audial. “But remember, I will never take more than you are willing to give me,” Prime whispered. 

~ | ~

The fear rose higher, anticipation of heavy fists, his body taking even heavier damage, weighed Starscream down as he drew ever nearer the base.

He was caught between envy and fear and self-loathing. He shouldn't wish Soundwave was next to him, but he couldn't help it. He _finally_ wasn't alone in his torment. If he landed and Megatron was waiting, if Soundwave were with him, there was a chance Megatron would choose to punish Soundwave, not Starscream.

And how wrong was that thought?

Starscream snarled to himself, and dove into his final approach, transforming and landing in the docking tower. Even were Soundwave with him, Starscream would not be able to just _let_ Megatron hurt him. Soundwave's body was still severely damaged. He wouldn't likely survive another attack so soon.

Starscream froze as the ready light indicated he could enter the base, hand hovering just over the controls, mind attacked by thoughts.

_I shouldn't have left him in enemy hands._

_What if Megatron's on the other side of this door?_

_What will Prime do to him?_

_I should just run. Fly away and never come back._

The last thought brought a hot flush of shame to Starscream. Who then would protect his trine? Or Soundwave? Or the younglings? And yes, suddenly now Starscream did feel like they were his to protect. He would not abandon them or his trine.

He cycled his respiration once slowly, straightened his frame into his most haughty pose, and opened the door.

The hall beyond was completely empty.

Starscream almost sagged in relief. Had Megatron been waiting for him, he might have run. The memories of Soundwave's rape, the shadowy pain-laced ghosts of his own abuse crowded in, making him tremble despite his best efforts to conceal his feelings and thoughts.

 _I go to my trine to reclaim myself._ Starscream's own words echoed in his mind.

But why would they still want him? His spark contracted in loss. Jealousy clutched at him again as he remembered the shared look between Soundwave and Prime. Prime wouldn't abandon Soundwave over this. Starscream _knew_ that. Sensed it. Felt it.

But he didn't have that. He’d never had _that_.

Thundercracker and Skywarp tolerated him in their berth because he was their trine leader. Because it was common for trine mates to be lovers whether one had a more serious relationship with someone else or not.

It didn't matter that they were the only mechs Starscream could trust with his body. They didn't know, because he never told them how grateful he was. How much he needed them. How much they helped him stay sane.

A quick ping over the trine channel, and Starscream was surprised to learn they were in _his_ quarters. He hurried there, wondering what would have driven them to his rooms instead of their own.

The door cycled open to show Thundercracker seated at Starscream's computer console. Skywarp stopped pacing, and stared as the door cycled shut behind Starscream. No one moved for a long moment. Then Skywarp was there in a purple flash, his arms tight around Starscream's waist, face buried in his neck. Starscream returned the embrace despite being startled.

Only Skywarp would teleport a couple mechanometers across an empty floor, but forget he could teleport in the heat of battle and get shot.

Thundercracker rose and wrapped his arms around both Starscream and Skywarp, pulling them in against him sideways. Skywarp was shaking, intakes hitching.

"How'd it go?" Thundercracker asked, his hands stroking in soothing caresses over Starscream and Skywarp's wings.

"Well enough," Starscream answered. "I think Prime will help. We need to decide who we can trust here. Who will be willing to fight Megatron openly."

"We're in," Skywarp whispered. "I can't believe... I mean... I just..."

Starscream kissed Skywarp's helm, hushing him. "I didn't tell anyone, Sky. How could I? Chances are still low that any of the other Decepticons will join us. And why should they? If I can't even stop Megatron from raping me, what kind of leader will I be? Too weak. Too pathetic." The words tasted as bitter as they sounded. Starscream clung to Skywarp, trying to brace himself for the moment they realized the truth and pulled away.

"How could you bear our touch after what he did?" Skywarp whispered. "Why didn't you stop me when I touched you?"

Starscream shivered, and their arms held him tighter. "Needed you," he whispered back.

"Woulda helped somehow," Skywarp said, vocalizer crackling static. "Woulda protected you. Trine. We shoulda protected you. Shouldn'a even let him hit you." Skywarp was sobbing into Starscream's neck now. "I'm so sorry, Star!"

Starscream couldn't speak. He sank into their shared embrace and stayed there, trying to ignore the swirling thoughts, the pain, the need. The utter weakness within him that allowed all this.

He rallied. No, this wasn’t his fault. No one deserved rape. Not even him. Pits, he wouldn’t even turn this around on Megatron!

Starscream found himself staring at Thundercracker.

Thundercracker's hand settled on the back of Starscream's helm, gentle pressure, his face moving slowly toward Starscream's. He could escape any time he wanted, but he didn't budge. White lips settled against his own, and Starscream's breath shuddered out.

::You know I’m in love with Sky,:: Thundercracker said over their trine channel. ::Him with me. But we’ll always be here for you. No more disloyalty. We were so wrong.:: Thundercracker pulled back and rested his forehead against Starscream’s. ::Will you forgive us?::

::Trine:: Starscream said simply, and Thundercracker nodded. Starscream was just as guilty of disloyalty to his trine as they were. He tipped his face up again, kissing Thundercracker with more passion this time. 

::Star?:: Skywarp burrowed against his throat, lips barely grazing in a kiss of his own.

"Yes," Starscream said against Thundercracker's mouth, fingers teasing the thick cables of Skywarp's neck. "Need you." He sighed as Thundercracker's lips traced across his jaw line, and decided in that instant to open himself completely. "You're safe. My trine. Mine. You'll never hurt me."

"Never," Thundercracker swore.

"Need to know," Skywarp whispered into Starscream's audial, a hand drifting lower. "Need to hear the words this time."

"I want you," Starscream moaned, hips tilting into Skywarp's touch. "If I ever don't, I will say so. You must too."

Thundercracker purred, nipped Starscream's wing. "Always welcome in our berth."

 _Our_ , Starscream heard, and nodded in acknowledgement. Of course he would only go to them both. They were exclusive to one another. He would not separate them. Would not come between them. They shared him when the three of them came together. Starscream had never been with just one or the other, and he wouldn't start that now.

Hands and lips traced over him, and Starscream moaned again. They still wanted him. He could hear it in the way Skywarp's respiration kicked up. Feel it in the way Thundercracker's firm touch did not hesitate or falter.

Starscream pushed against Skywarp gently, maneuvering them all toward the berth. They moved slowly, and everything took on a soft hazy glow, the world narrowing to just this room. This berth. The sweet arousing touches of his trine mates.

Starscream sat on the berth, Thundercracker knelt before him, tongue tracing the seams of his interface panel. Starscream leaned back into Skywarp, whimpering as he nibbled out along the top edge of Starscream's wing. Thundercracker purred, the soft, deep tone rolling through Starscream. His panel retracted involuntarily, spike extending as soon as it was able.

"Primus," Starscream breathed as Thundercracker's mouth closed over him. Skywarp whimpered, hands moving greedily over Starscream's wings to the same rhythm Thundercracker moved over his spike.

Starscream basked in the wash of pleasure for a few minutes before leaning forward, gently pushing Thundercracker away. Hands to either side of Thundercracker’s face, Starscream kissed him. Slow and passionate and pouring all of his affection into each nip, each stroke of his tongue. Starscream let one hand wander lower as Thundercracker crawled onto the berth. He smoothed his thumb over Thundercracker’s interface panel, and waited for it to retract before circling the spike housing, dipping lower and stroking the edges of his valve.

Thundercracker moaned, his spike extending into Starscream’s waiting hand. Starscream smiled as Skywarp whimpered again, whispering lustful wanton words against Starscream’s neck.

Starscream tipped his head back, and brushed a kiss over Skywarp’s cheek. “On your back.”

Skywarp was panting already as he complied, he lay back on the berth, legs spread, interface array exposed. He arched as Starscream's finger teased his valve. Thundercracker leaned over, and muffled his and Skywarp's moans with a deep kiss.

Starscream grasped Skywarp’s thighs and pulled until his aft rested right at the edge of the berth. With a slight gesture he directed Thundercracker to straddle Skywarp’s waist. Neither needed any further encouragement. Thundercracker impaled himself on Skywarp’s spike, and wriggled his hips. Skywarp moaned again, and Thundercracker’s breath hissed out, his wings flexing slightly with the pleasure.

Starscream rubbed his fingertips against the edges of Thundercracker’s stretched valve, his cooling vents kicking into a higher setting as his wingmate bucked and cried out. He knelt up, one arm wrapping around Thundercracker’s waist, and dipped first one finger, then another into Skywarp’s valve.

“Star!”

Starscream smirked, his arm locked around Thundercracker so he could do no more that twitch, and continued to work his fingers in slow strokes in Skywarp.

“Please!” Thundercracker gasped.

“Star!” Skywarp cried again.

Unable to hold himself back anymore either, Starscream pressed into Skywarp, pushing outward on Skywarp’s legs so he could get closer. Starscream set a slow rhythm, trying to hold back for as long as he could. He leaned forward, forcing Thundercracker down more against Skywarp, restricting how much either of them could move.

Thundercracker whimpered, grinding his hips down, begging, “Please, Star, please!” over and over again. Starscream nuzzled against Thundercracker’s neck, smiling as he rubbed a blue wing and tweaked any exposed wires that fell under his other hand.

Starscream leaned back, letting Thundercracker sit up and move freely. He looped his arm back around Thundercracker’s waist, and matched his rhythm. Skywarp keened, back bowing up off the berth. Starscream gasped, delicious friction and wet heat squeezed his spike. He buried his face between Thundercracker’s wings, and reached out to hook his fingers into Skywarp’s pectoral vent. Using his grip for added leverage, Starscream thrust harder, getting lost in the sound and feel of his wingmates.

Skywarp overloaded first, his hips bucking, valve clenching as he shouted. Thundercracker moaned, wings shivering, hot transfluid splashing across Starscream’s arm. Starscream held out for a last few glorious moments, then tumbled over the edge. Energy burst across his circuits, spark thrumming with the ecstasy, spike pulsing.

He gave a few last rocking thrusts, and collapsed against Thundercracker’s back with a sigh.

“Primus,” Skywarp whispered.

Thundercracker was the first to move. He flopped sideways, and sprawled along the berth, giving Starscream and Skywarp a dopey, sated grin. Skywarp sat up, and tugged on Starscream’s hand until they were all piled together in a tangle of limbs.

Starscream nuzzled Thundercracker, then brushed a soft kiss over his lips.

Skywarp pressed to Starscream’s back, his head resting on one red shoulder vent. He purred, a smile in his voice as he spoke. “I like you in our berth. Gives me a shot at Thunder’s valve.”

Starscream grinned, then snickered as Thundercracker’s pale cheeks tinted pink. “Oh, shut up. You like my spike.”

“Like your valve too,” Skywarp said.

Starscream licked his lips, and added, “It’s such a nice, tight, little valve.”

Thundercracker’s optics rolled, and he sighed. “So,” he said, “what’d Prime have to say?”

Starscream’s optic ridge rose at the blatant subject change, but decided he could tease his wingmate later just as easily.

“Yeah,” Skywarp added. “How are you sure we can trust him?”

Smiling, Starscream glanced back at Skywarp. “Well, Soundwave can trust him.”

“Oh, good. He looks smug,” Thundercracker muttered.

Starscream snickered. “Soundwave and Prime aren’t _just_ meeting.” He paused for effect. “They’re lovers.” He looked back and forth between his flabbergasted wingmates and laughed.

Skywarp smacked his arm. “Liar! You almost had me going too.”

“I’m not lying.”

“Soundwave and Prime?” Thundercracker asked, voice full of doubt. “You’ve been hit in the head too many times.”

“I walked in on them. They’re lovers. And better than that, they’re serious.”

“Aww. Screamer’s got a romantic streak!” Skywarp cooed, poking his fingers into Starscream’s side.

Starscream snorted. “Knock that slag off,” he said batting Skywarp’s hand away. “And I don’t care if you believe me or not. I walked in on the end of it, and saw them for myself. This is good. We can use this.”

“I don’t think it would be all that smart to double cross Prime,” Thundercracker said. “Much less Soundwave.”

“I don’t plan to. But they already have an established trust, and I’ll use whatever resources I can get my hands on to bring Megatron down. I’m tired of living like this! I want to go home and get off this slagging mudball world! I want-“

Starscream cut off as the trine channel pinged. Skywarp and Thundercracker stiffened.

“What the frag?”

“I gave it to Soundwave,” Starscream told them, and began extricating himself from their cozy pile. “Check Megatron’s location, and go see to the Cassettes. I’ll go up to Soundwave.” He pulled a cloth from his subspace and gave his armor a quick wipe down, then tossed it to Thundercracker. “Hurry. I want to know where that slagger is before I run into him.”

Skywarp nodded and disappeared in a flash. Thundercracker turned toward Soundwave’s quarters, and Starscream headed to the Command Deck.


	4. Part Four

Optimus paced his quarters, watching his internal chrono with some trepidation. In less than a breem his officers would be arriving, and he would need to tell them about the proposed treaty. He had stalled for a couple days to think it all over, but he could wait no longer. They all knew something was going on. It wasn’t often he had all four to his rooms for an off-the-record meeting.

Prowl was, of course, the first to arrive, and Prime waved him to a seat at the table. He sat as well, trying not to fidget. Prime had already decided that they really would need to know just about everything.

His thoughts were interrupted by Jazz and Ironhide arriving, and only moments later, Ratchet.

“A’right,” Ironhide said, “spill it.”

Prime grinned beneath his mask a moment before announcing with just as little preamble. “We’ve been offered a peace treaty with the Decepticons.”

“What?!”

“Yer slaggin’ kiddin’ me!”

“Really?”

And Prowl, calm and astute as ever, asked, “Which Decepticons?”

Facing each in turn, Prime answered, “We’ve been given a sincere offer of peace, Ratchet. No, 'Hide, I'm not kidding. Yes, really, Jazz. And Prowl,” he paused a moment and braced himself for a round of shouting, “Starscream and Soundwave.”

Instead of the expected shouting, there was complete and utter silence for a full minute. Prime remained quiet, waiting for the questions to start.

“The Screamer and Soundwave workin’ together?” Jazz asked. “It’s either real, or big time bad trap.”

“Or a bad joke,” Ironhide muttered, arms crossing over his chest. “Suppose ya got some sort of reason for buyin’ this slag?”

Prime nodded. “What I am about to tell you is strictly off the record. There’s a reason we’re in here and not in the conference room. What I have to say is too… delicate for the others to know yet, and we all know there are those in the ranks that would jump at the chance to use this information to harm Starscream and Soundwave.”

He paused a moment for their nods of assent, then continued. “There is no way to soften this, so just bear with me. Approximately eight months ago I found Soundwave during a battle. I attacked, but he didn’t counter. I realized he was hurt pretty badly, and did a few field repairs. Then left.” Prime ignored the incredulous stare Ironhide was giving him. “I began receiving coordinates and times anonymously. It was at random intervals, but the coordinates were near the cave I left Soundwave in for protection from the battle.”

“Can I ask why ya were protectin’ the enemy’s third in command instead of takin’ him prisoner?” Ironhide interrupted.

Prime dropped his gaze to the table. “I’m getting to that.” He sighed. “The communication came through, and I just by chance _could_ go that time, so I did. Mostly out of curiosity.”

“You’re lucky I didn’t have to piece your aft back together,” Ratchet snapped.

Looking up, Prime shook his head. “I didn’t think it was a trap.”

“Ya didn’t think!”

Narrowing his optics at Ironhide, Prime said, “I make many decisions based off of my instincts, and this was one such. I’m also very glad I did. I may not have known what I was walking into then, but I have every time since, a few times per month when we can both manage to escape our respective bases.”

A low whistle left Jazz, and Prowl shook his head. “Please tell me that I have just come to the entirely wrong conclusion.”

“What?” Ironhide asked, looking back and forth between Prime and Prowl. Ratchet just stared with wide optics.

Sighing, Prime shook his head. “Soundwave and I have been… intimately involved since that first meeting.”

And now came the shouting he’d expected before. Although to be fair, Jazz was laughing instead of bellowing like Ironhide and Ratchet. Even Prowl’s voice was slightly raised above his normal range.

Prime let them go for a few moments, then held up a hand for silence. “I know this is a shock. I didn’t tell any of you before, because frankly, it was no one else’s business. We never discussed faction issues, there’s a distinct feeling when Soundwave is using his telepathy to scan, and, quite honestly, I wanted something I could be selfish about.”

“Well, I can see why ya wouldn’t wanna talk about this where other audials could hear,” Jazz snickered.

“If you never discussed issues pertaining to the war, then how did the peace treaty come up?” Prowl asked.

“Soundwave brought Starscream along to our meeting two days ago.”

“Kinky.” All four of them glowered at Jazz until he held up his hands in surrender.

"No," Prime said. “Starscream came along because of what happened after the last battle.” He sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose, rage pouring through him. “Megatron raped Soundwave in punishment because the Decepticons lost the battle.”

Gasps sounded from all around the table.

“Publicly,” Prime finished and looked up. “He’s been doing the same thing to Starscream since we woke up here on Earth, though that was always kept hidden according to Starscream.”

Ironhide shook his head. “Never really thought ya were naïve, Prime.”

“They aren’t making this up.”

Prowl leaned forward, and said, “You don’t know that for certain. We must consider the possibility that this is a very cruel, very clever attempt to gain your trust.”

“When’s the next meeting?” Ratchet asked.

“In three days.”

Ratchet nodded. “Then I’m coming along. I refuse to believe this is anything other than a hoax until I see them for myself.” He pinned Prime with a glare. “And I do mean _see_ them. Internally. And beyond not believing, I do have a duty as a medic when a rape has been reported.”

“I’m comin’ too,” Ironhide said, and Prime shook his head.

“No. I have no truly safe way of contacting Soundwave, and I will not have them feeling threatened before we even have a chance to discuss conditions. I _know_ Soundwave is telling the truth, and I trust him not to lie about Starscream.”

Ironhide snorted, and even Jazz was shaking his head. “I dunno, Optimus. Rape? We shoulda picked somethin’ up about that as many times as my team’s snuck into the ‘Con base.”

“Starscream said neither he nor Megatron ever spoke of it. Megatron blamed Soundwave for the battle’s loss, and… punished him publicly for whatever he thought Soundwave did to cause it.”

“I do not see rape equating punishment.”

“Nor do I, Prowl.”

Prowl’s chin dipped in a slight nod. “I think it best that we wait for the proof then. Nothing can be decided until we have all the facts.”

Prime frowned, but he could hardly blame his officers for not believing. They weren’t there. They did not see how Starscream’s dark face flushed with shame despite his haughty bravado. They did not feel Soundwave trembling in his arms. “Ratchet may accompany me in three days. He and I will arrange a future meeting for discussing the treaty with Starscream and Soundwave after he’s given them a check up.”

He met each of their optics, saw the varying degrees of doubt and disbelief. “Not a word of this to anyone. It is to be discussed _nowhere_ , other than at this table.”

A murmured chorus of ‘yes, sir,’ answered Prime, and they filed out. Ironhide gave him one last questioning look, but said nothing.

Prime sighed, mask retracting so he could scrub his hands over his face. He had not expected this to be easy or fast, but something urged him to move quickly. Secure the peace. Lock Megatron up.

Protect Soundwave.

~ | ~

Starscream picked idly at the gravel of the cave entrance, and watched Soundwave from the corner of his optics. Soundwave stood still, staring off in the direction he expected Optimus to come from. He was rigid and tense, silent, his visor bright in the shade of the overhanging rock.

Then suddenly, Soundwave stiffened even more, visor flashing. Starscream rose to his feet and joined him.

“Inbound: Two Autobots,” Soundwave murmured.

“Two?” Starscream increased the gain on his audials and listened. It was another long minute before he could hear sounds of not one, but _two_ mechs in vehicular mode. Null rays charged, and he reset his audials to normal.

Soundwave glanced back, and they both shifted into more defensible positions within the cave entrance. There wasn’t much cover, but it would do. “Attack unlikely.”

Starscream snorted. “I won’t fire unless they do first, but if you were so confident, you wouldn’t be feeding energy into your sonic cannon.” He was pretty sure Soundwave shot him a dirty look from beneath those masks, and smirked.

The Autobots drew closer and beyond the thick trees, Starscream heard two transformation sequences complete. Then Optimus Prime’s voice called out, “I brought Ratchet. Don’t shoot.”

“Who’s the telepath?” Starscream muttered, and stepped forward a little. Just enough so it wouldn’t _look_ as if he were as wary as he felt. Soundwave moved to his side, cannon powering down. Starscream caught the slight head tilt, and let one null ray settle, but kept the other ready to fire.

Just in case.

The Autobots came into view, Prime first, Ratchet mostly blocked by the bulk of Prime’s body.

“Soundwave. Starscream,” Prime greeted with a nod to each of them. He held his hands palms out, and Ratchet stepped into view with the same gesture.

“There a reason you brought a guest along?” Starscream asked, narrowing his optics at Ratchet.

“We don’t believe you,” Ratchet said.

Soundwave seemed to still even more beside him, and Starscream crossed his arms over his chest. “Who is ‘we’, and what don’t you believe?”

“My officers remain unconvinced of your sincerity,” Prime told them.

“Or that you were raped,” Ratchet added. Prime’s head swung around, blue optics paling. Ratchet didn’t take his optics off Starscream and Soundwave, despite the deep angry rumble they could all hear from Prime. “However, as a medic, it is my duty to look over any reported damage. So who’s first?”

Starscream glared, too aware of the tremble Soundwave had picked up at the mention of rape. “You expect us to spread our legs and let you poke around at our valves? You’re insane.”

“You’re one to talk,” Ratchet shot back.

Prime held up a hand. “You are both no doubt damaged internally from what Megatron has done to you. This will take care of two issues at once. Ratchet can look you over, see to repairs, and also confirm you’re telling the truth to the other members of my command staff.”

::I cannot,:: Soundwave said through the private comm channel he had set up for their exclusive use.

Starscream lifted his chin a bit. “I really don’t like being called a liar.” To Soundwave he said, ::It would be good to be checked out by a true medic. Hook never had any idea, and he’s not a medic. No way would I let him near something as delicate as a valve. But the Autobot medic-::

“I don’t care what you like. Prime says that Soundwave being raped by Megatron is what brought the two of you into cahoots, and to him for a treaty.” Ratchet stepped forward, ignoring Prime’s hand on his arm. “If this one little fact is untrue, then we need to consider the possibly that Prime has been compromised and you’re just running a nasty little Decepticon game on us.”

Starscream stared, listening as Soundwave literally whimpered through the comm. He glanced at Prime, then back to Ratchet. It was the medic they needed to convince. He huffed, “Fine! But in the cave. I’m not in the habit of popping open my panel for everyone to get a good look, and I’m not about to start now!”

“Fine,” Ratchet said, and waved Starscream ahead of him, scanning the cave for any traps as he followed.

A glance back left Ratchet with raised optic ridges. Prime had moved in close to Soundwave, pulled the Decepticon into an embrace, and his voice carried just enough for Ratchet to hear, “I know you don’t want to, but I would feel much better if you let Ratchet just look. I trust him with every life in my command, and my own. He won’t hurt you.”

Ratchet turned away, mind reeling as Optimus’ battlemask retracted and he kissed the side of Soundwave’s helm.

“This vorn if you please,” Starscream snapped from deeper inside the cave.

“You’re going to have to come a little closer to the front so I can see.”

Starscream huffed and obeyed, stepping up close to Ratchet and staring down at him with an angry scowl. Then he just stood there, arms crossed, and oddly silent. “You have to lie down,” Ratchet said slowly, pointing at the floor.

“Do not think to mock me, Autobot. I could offline you before Prime managed to stop cuddling Soundwave and get in here.”

Ratchet smirked. “I don’t need Optimus to defend me. Now lie down, and stop stalling.”

With a heavy sigh, and the most put-out expression Ratchet had seen since the last time he had to order Prowl out of his office, Starscream settled himself on his back. Ratchet stared down at him, and shook his head. Starscream had his hands at his sides, legs pressed together, and was staring off to the side and into the gloom of the cave.

Slag. Ratchet was really going to find damage in there. Starscream wasn’t resisting. He wasn’t trying to talk his way out of the exam. He was, however, clenching his fists and trying to distance his mind from what was about to happen. Ratchet knelt, and placed his hand in the center of Starscream’s chest. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

Starscream gave a short nod, but didn’t look at Ratchet.

“Starscream,” he said softly. “Look at me for a moment.” Ratchet was obeyed and he sighed. “Primus. Look, I need to do this. As a medic, it’s my sworn duty to heal. You’ve been hurt, now I need to see how bad it is. I’ll make this as quick as I can. Alright?”

Starscream cycled his respiration a couple times, visibly forcing himself to relax. He did it one more time, before drawing his knees up, then letting them fall out to the sides. The click of his panel retracting was as loud as a shot in the tense quiet of the cave.

Ratchet pulled a cloth from his subspace, and wiped his hands down good, then added a little lubrication oil to one finger. “I need to do a tactile examination of the sensor nodes and valve walls. I’m not trying to arouse you, and I know it feels odd, but try to relax as much as you can, and I’ll get done just as fast as possible.”

“Oh, stop coddling me, you idiot! This has been going on for years! It’s the indignity of lying on a fragging dirty cave floor, with an Autobot in my valve that’s bothering me. I’m not afraid of you or any pain!” 

Ratchet pasted on a saccharine smile. “Oh, my apologies, wondrous, mighty Decepticon. I’m afraid poor little me is just too used to those soft sparks I usually piece back together.” He eased his finger gently into Starscream, feeling around carefully for all the sensor nodes.

Starscream smirked. “I don’t doubt it. Tell me. What’s it like having all those sparklings to mother to? Don’t you get tired of helping them wash their afts, and tucking them in for recharge?”

Ratchet did not miss the glow of energon rising in Starscream’s cheeks, or the way his valve clamped down and his joints stiffened. He could feel rough lines of poorly healed scarring along the flexible walls of Starscream’s valve. So far nearly half of the sensor nodes Ratchet had touched did not respond properly.

Or at all.

“Oh, I make them wash their own afts now, and Prime takes turns tucking them in. I just handle the nights he’s out cuddling with Decepticons.”

A snicker escaped Starscream despite his embarrassment, and he stared up at the ceiling. “Like not all Autobots can be pathetic, I suppose not all Decepticons can be the epitome of power, grace, and wisdom.”

Chuckling, Ratchet withdrew his hand from between Starscream’s legs, and wiped it off again. “Epitome, my aft!” Starscream’s panel closed and he sat up. Ratchet sighed. “Look, you are _severely_ injured in there.”

“Really? I’d never have guessed that.”

“I’ll check Soundwave, then dash back to the Ark for some supplies and tools. It shouldn’t take too long, then I can repair some of the dam-“

“Wait a klik,” Starscream said, holding up his hand and cutting Ratchet off. “You want to _repair_ me?”

“Half your sensor nodes are offline, there is scarring all over your valve! I may never be able to get you back to one hundred percent, but I can at least get enough online that you can feel things right again. It’s also affecting your lubricant production, and without sufficient lubrication, you’re just causing more damage each time you interface.”

Starscream stared at Ratchet with an incredulous expression. “What makes you think I let anyone at my valve voluntarily? And repairs are completely pointless. Megatron’s still alive. You think I want to _feel_ anything with my valve better than I already do? No thank you, you idiot! Do you have any idea at all how fragging much it _hurts_ to be raped?! Now? And you want me to feel _more_?!”

Ratchet stared in shock, mind spinning faster and faster. “Do you really think he’ll rape you again?” he asked in a horrified whisper.

Starscream shrugged. “So long as he’s alive, there’s a good chance. And better me than Soundwave right now. He’s still in pain.”

Processing that for a moment, Ratchet finally asked, “What can you tell me about Soundwave?” He waved away the glare Starscream shot him. “I ask because I want to help him, and he may not tell me everything.”

Starscream sighed. “Megatron was brutal, and Soundwave has always been loyal.”

“Until he started seeing Optimus?” Ratchet asked.

Frowning, Starscream shook his head. “Soundwave is loyal to the Decepticon Cause and Megatron as a leader. He always has been.” He paused, optics staring unseeing at the floor. “No, whatever is going on between those two, I am rather confident that nothing more would have ever come of it while we still fight a war. Megatron changed all that by publicly raping Soundwave though.” Scarlet optics shifted up and pinned Ratchet with their intensity. “The younglings were there. Megatron wanted them to watch. He wanted us all to watch, and he _will_ do it again. When and who are the questions. You Autobots can say whatever you like about Decepticons, but Megatron crossed a line six days ago. There are more than just me and Soundwave that want him gone now.”

“And your solution is a treaty with the Autobots?” Ratchet asked, taking the opportunity to dig out some more information.

Of course Starscream was far from stupid, no matter what the Autobots liked to say on that topic. He gave Ratchet a calculating look and answered, “Yes. And you can tell your fellow officers that I have no intention of reneging on this deal. It would be detrimental to my goals to betray Prime and my own Second in Command. Do not underestimate the value of Soundwave’s loyalty. Nor the threat of his retaliation when he’s betrayed. He and I will not suffer the same dysfunction Megatron and I do.” Starscream smirked. “That was Megatron’s mistake. He managed to crush everything he’d built in Soundwave for the price of one power-hungry overload.” The smirked dropped away as soon as the words left his mouth, and Starscream’s gaze dropped back to the floor. “He betrayed me, before I ever betrayed him.”

Ratchet nodded, a little surprised to find that he really did believe Starscream. “I can see you’ve managed to find a way to deal with the trauma.” Starscream looked up again. “Obviously. You wouldn’t have survived years of it if you hadn’t. But as soon as this is over, I will be repairing you. I’ll help any way I can. But right now, I think Soundwave is our more critical patient. He’s got your strength and prior experience as a model, but if he was as loyal as you say, then I’m probably dealing with emotional damage more than physical.”

Starscream nodded. “I would say that is accurate. And, model that I may be, he and I can’t talk much or be seen together too often around base. As far as most anyone knows, we don’t like each other. And even if they would forgive that, and figure our shared experiences at Megatron’s hands had brought us closer, we can’t risk Megatron finding out.”

Ratchet nodded. “That makes sense.” He paused again to think. “Are you all right? From the exam I mean.”

Starscream flapped a hand at Ratchet in dismissal and stood. “It was nothing,” he said. “As you said, I’m practically numb.” Ratchet frowned. That wasn’t a good thing, nor was Starscream’s casual attitude about it. “I’ll let him know your little check up is nothing to fear.” Starscream cast a cocky grin back over one shoulder as he moved toward the cave entrance. “That you’re nothing to fear.”

Ratchet rolled his optics, and waited a few minutes until Soundwave entered the cave. Ratchet remained sitting, and gestured for Soundwave to come closer. “As I told Starscream, I’ll make this as fast as possible without causing more damage.”

Soundwave nodded and lay down, knees out, panel retracting. He turned his face away, visor dim, and proceeded to ignore Ratchet.

Ratchet re-oiled his fingers and with a soft warning, began the exam. Unlike Starscream, who seemed willing to interact, push through it all, Soundwave lay silent and trembling. The sensor damage was not severe at all compared to Starscream, but new damage was obvious.

Soundwave flinched hard, respiration hitching when Ratchet found a particularly bad tear in his valve lining.

“I’m sorry,” Ratchet murmured, his spark quailing to realize just how bad that injury must have been when new. He moved through the rest of the exam as quickly as possible, while still being thorough. “There. Done,” he said, and cleaned his hand off.

Soundwave’s panel clicked shut and he sat up, knees coming together with a clank, and then drawn up to his chest. “Status?”

Effecting his most business-like tone, hoping it would help set Soundwave at ease, Ratchet said, “You only have a couple sensor nodes that aren’t responding fully yet. Besides that one large tear, there are a few smaller, mostly healed ones as well. You should make a full recovery, but it’s going to take some time yet.” He paused and really looked at Soundwave. With the mask and visor in place, it was impossible to tell if Soundwave was actually looking at him or just pretending to.

“There’s honestly little by way of repairs I can offer you,” Ratchet continued. “There are, however, some supplements we add to our energon that aid recovering systems. I can bring them to the next meeting.”

Soundwave’s chin dipped in a nod. “Appreciated.”

Ratchet stood, and held a hand down to Soundwave. They were both silent for a moment, but Soundwave finally accepted the assistance to his feet, and rose.

“I’d like you to avoid interfacing for a good two decacycles. Should I inform Prime or do you wish to talk to him?”

Soundwave seemed to go very still. “I will.”

Ratchet nodded and led the way out of the cave to see Optimus and Starscream talking.

And if that wasn’t the surreal glaze to the already weird grease cake this whole situation was.

Prime looked up, optics locking instantly on Soundwave.

“We need to get going,” Starscream said. “Prime and I agreed to meet back here with his officers in a week.”

Ratchet nodded, watching as Soundwave and Prime moved off to the side, their faces close together. “I told Soundwave I’d bring some energon supplements next time that will help your self-repair systems.”

Starscream nodded absently, optics shading a deeper red as he watched Prime’s hand gently cup the back of Soundwave’s helm. “Our energon stores are low and processing capabilities pathetic. Anything you can give us will help.” Starscream looked back at Ratchet as Soundwave stepped back, and Prime’s hands let him go. He smirked. “Until next week then.”

Starscream stepped out from under the overhang and engaged his thrusters. Ratchet watched as both Decepticons flew off.

“Ratchet?”

“You couldn’t get them back here any sooner than a week?”

“Starscream says it can take time to organize a solid diversion for Megatron.”

Ratchet hissed, and angrily stomped his way out to the road. “If one of those fraggers argues with me, I’m going to turn them into table lamps.”

“With your physical evidence, and personal support of a treaty, I think the others will believe,” Prime said, transforming as they reached the pavement. “I want this treaty and so does Starscream. And it’s gnawing at me, Ratchet. We need to get them out of there. Soon.”

~ | ~

“I’m guessing a table would be hoping for too much?” Thundercracker asked from his position on Starscream’s left.

Starscream rolled his optics. “As serious as we all are about this treaty, it _is_ a secret still. The little luxuries shall have to wait.”

Thundercracker chuckled and kicked at the gravel. “Maybe Prime will bring one in that trailer of his?”

Grinning, Starscream shook his head. “But then we would miss the great Optimus Prime sitting in the dirt with us lowly Decepticons.”

A deep rumble came from Starscream’s right, and both he and Thundercracker looked at Soundwave.

“Whatever, lover-bot,” Thundercracker snickered. “Don’t expect the rest of us to fall for Prime like you have.”

“Oh, I don’t know, TC. Maybe some competition would do Soundwave some good.”

“Competition welcome. Looking foolish: Seekers excel.”

Thundercracker’s optics shot wide, and Starscream laughed.

“Did he make a joke?” Thundercracker gasped. “Did you make a joke? Was that a joke? Holy slag, I wish Warp were here to have heard that. He’ll never believe me.” Shaking his head, Thundercracker grinned. “Still say your laugh is slaggin’ creepy though.”

“I am not laughing.”

“On the outside,” Thundercracker muttered, still smiling.

Starscream smiled too. He was well aware of how nervous Thundercracker was, and also knew that he was trying to distract himself. Not that distraction would work much longer.

The sounds of transformation reached them from the road beyond the trees.

“Four Autobots,” Soundwave said in a quiet voice.

“Wish we coulda brought Warp.”

“There won’t be a fight. We won’t need him,” Starscream said.

He watched as Prime ducked a branch and walked forward without hesitation. “Starscream,” he said, reaching out with his left hand.

Starscream brought his chin up a notch and smirked, reaching out as well and clasping Prime’s forearm in greeting. “Prime.”

“I’m sure your time is limited, so let’s spare ourselves most of the formalities.” Prime stepped back and motioned behind him. “You met Ratchet, and know my Second in Command, Prowl, and of course Ironhide. My Third, Jazz, is at the base keeping everyone… uninterested in my outing.”

Starscream nodded to the other Autobots. “Soundwave you know is my Second, and Thundercracker will serve as Joint Air Command and my Third with Skywarp.”

“Joint Air Command?” Ironhide asked.

Starscream grinned. “They’re a package deal.”

Prime motioned toward the cave entrance. “Let’s get out of sight and begin.”

As they entered the cave, Ratchet handed Starscream a small case. “There are fifty vials of supplements in there,” he explained in a low voice. “They will help anyone, but be sure you and Soundwave consume two per day.”

“I told you, repairing me is pointless.”

Ratchet shook his head. “This is just groundwork for afterwards. Now put those away and make sure no one that isn’t on your side finds out about them.”

Starscream tucked the box into his subspace, and sat opposite Prime on the cave floor. “Where do we start?”

“Prime mentioned to us that you want equal rank as co-leader,” Prowl said. Starscream raised an optic ridge, but nodded. “We found a position that is nearly equal to the Prime.”

“Nearly?” Thundercracker repeated.

“It dates back to the last Golden Age. Lord High Protector. Second only to the Prime.”

Beside Starscream, Soundwave stiffened.

“The Prime and his Lord High Protector were most often partners in every sense of the term.” Prowl’s gaze shifted to Soundwave. “However, there are a few very old cases of the Prime or Lord High Protector choosing a consort other than one another.”

“Essentially, as Prime, I would be a civilian leader. And you, Starscream, would be the military leader, and answerable to me.”

“It can’t be that simple,” Starscream said, optics narrowing. “That’s entirely too easy.”

Ironhide chuckled. “Oh, it ain’t gonna be that easy. I’m military, and I’ll be on Prime’s council.”

“Oh goody.” Starscream rolled his optics.

“There will be a council, but it will be those both you and Optimus Prime trust,” Prowl said. “Proposed for that council are myself, Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz, Soundwave, Thundercracker and Skywarp as your Thirds, and of course you and Prime. There are other Autobots I would suggest, and possibly even a few Decepticons. That would depend upon your recommendations.”

Starscream glanced back and forth to Thundercracker on his left and Soundwave on his right. “Right now we have very few we are certain of.” He looked Prime in the optics. “Soundwave’s team is the only group I can count on. We have hinted to the Constructicons, the other flyer trine, and I’ve tried to feel out Motormaster, but that is it.”

“And ya want Autobot help ta storm an underwater base, containing who the frag knows how many enemies, and take down Megatron?” Ironhide snorted. “Don’t ask much, do ya?”

Starscream smirked. “Oh, taking the Nemesis will be easy. It’s retaking Cybertron that will be the challenge. Shockwave is unfailingly loyal, and besides his drone army, he also has the majority of the seekers there. If he even gets a hint of us taking down Megatron, he’ll storm Earth.”

“Then we must avoid that,” Prowl said. “What information can you give me?”

“Wait,” Ratchet said, holding a hand up. “That’s it? That easy? We’re doing this?” He pointed at Starscream. “You’re ok with the whole Lord High Protector thing, and a ruling council, and all that? Even the fact that Autobots are going to outnumber Decepticons on that council?”

Chuckling, Starscream said, “Yes. That easy.” He looked at Prime. “And the council will be small compared to all the senators of the last one, and Prime and I will not allow bureaucracy to come between our people and their wellbeing ever again.”

Prime nodded. “And the sooner we have Megatron locked up, the better.”

They talked tactics after that, Soundwave, Prowl, and surprisingly, Ironhide, pulled together a plan faster than Starscream had thought possible. He couldn’t help smiling as his input was considered with nothing more than a nod, and felt himself relaxing and even enjoying himself a little.

“All that remains is timing,” Prowl said.

“And informing the troops,” Ratchet sighed.

“Timing is critical. Shockwave is due to report in one decacycle.”

“How long after that until his next communication?” Prowl asked.

“Four decacycles,” Soundwave replied.

“Not much time to get the troops integrated,” Thundercracker commented.

Starscream shook his head. “No, it won’t be.” He looked at Prime. “How much spare room does the Ark have?”

“Ya ain’t movin’ in with us!”

“Enough,” Prowl answered, ignoring Ironhide. “If everyone shares quarters, there are enough berths for everyone.”

“Immersion, best option given the short timetable.”

“Agreed,” Prime said. “And from what I know of the Decepticons’ supplies, our energon stores will go a long way toward encouraging friendly behavior.”

Ratchet cursed. “I’m going to be buried in maintenance checkups from the moment they arrive, until the moment we rally for the assault on Shockwave.”

“Assuming the Constructicons side with us,” Starscream said, “they should be able to assist in the medbay. I wouldn’t trust delicate repairs to them, but maintenance should be no problem.”

“Assuming,” Ratchet snorted.

Starscream checked his chrono. “We’re running short of time.”

“I know,” Prime said. “All that really remains is to decide when.”

“Shockwave isn’t exact with his communications. When he can reach us depends on stellar conditions.”

“I will send coordinates and time once known,” Soundwave suggested.

“We’re gonna keep all Autobots on stand-by?” Ironhide asked.

“For the end of the war, I believe they will be willing,” Prowl said.

“Agreed.” Prime looked between Soundwave and Starscream. “I’d like Ratchet to look you both over. Have there been any problems since our last meeting?”

“Has he raped us again?” Starscream asked. Prowl and Ratchet winced. Ironhide, Thundercracker, and Soundwave all visibly flinched. Prime’s optics narrowed. “Call it what it is, Prime. And no, he hasn’t.”

Prime sighed. “My apologies. And I’m glad. A decacycle seems too long to wait.”

“That or we rush off after Shockwave without giving either of our troops time to adjust to one another. Besides, you’ll need the time to convince your Autobots that this is real.” Starscream stood. “I’m fine. Scars don’t change in a week.” He looked down at Soundwave. “The choice is yours.”

Soundwave was silent for a moment before dropping his chin in a short nod.

“We’ll wait outside for you,” Starscream told him, and reached out a hand to pull Thundercracker to his feet.

The Autobots followed them out, and they stood just under the rock overhang, their backs to the cave.

“So we’re really doing this,” Thundercracker said.

“Seems like it,” Ironhide said with a grin.

Only a few minutes later, Ratchet and Soundwave emerged. “Be sure he gets those supplements,” Ratchet said to Starscream.

“Yes, master,” Starscream smirked.

Ratchet snorted, muttered something about mag-cuffs and an electrowhip, then left for the road. Prowl followed, then Ironhide after casting Prime a glare.

Prime hesitated, his optics on Soundwave.

“Oh, just give him a kiss so we can leave already.” Starscream stepped out and engaged his thrusters; Thundercracker followed, chuckling. They rose up above the treetops and hovered for a moment.

“Ain’t new love cute?”

Starscream rolled his optics. “Love might be overstating it.”

Thundercracker snorted. “Yeah right.”

Shaking his head, Starscream didn’t comment. His wingmate was a hopeless romantic, and debating would be pointless. Instead he focused on what needed done. “We have a lot of work to do.”

“And only a decacycle to get it done.”

~ | ~

It had taken the entire decacycle for Prime’s science team and Ratchet to design, build, and install the upgrades nearly all the Autobots would need to work so deep under the ocean. When the time and date finally came from Soundwave two days later, Optimus had sent out a base-wide alert.

Now here they stood, every Autobot on Earth, just below the hatch that Soundwave would open to let them in.

Prime stood silent and still, fighting to display the confident patience his troops expected of him, when really his internals were kinking into knots, and his spark was hammering in its casing.

The designated time had passed three breems ago.

Where was Soundwave?

~

Starscream forced himself not to fidget as the meeting continued. Rather, as Megatron continued to rant and rave. He felt Soundwave’s foot slide against his, and took comfort in the fact he wasn’t the only one nervous. They had had to be even more careful with their interactions. Megatron was watching them both closely.

Paranoid slagger.

Of course, this time Megatron’s paranoia would be justified.

The attack would begin as soon as they were dismissed. Soundwave merely had to trigger the security system failure, and the Autobots would swarm the ship. They had been setting up cascade failures for the last decacycle just so no one not firmly in Starscream and Soundwave’s corner would suspect anything unusual.

“Soundwave!” Megatron barked. Starscream flinched despite his best efforts. “Have you corrected the glitch in the security system yet?”

“Cause unknown, Lord Megatron.”

Megatron leaned forward on the table, optics glinting in an all too familiar way. “That means no, doesn’t it?” Across the table from Starscream, Soundwave visibly began to tremble. “Your failure is lamentable.”

“This pathetic excuse of a base is lamentable,” Starscream sneered, and Megatron turned his head, a scowl drawing his optic ridges together and down. “If _I_ were leader of the Decepticons, we wouldn’t still be stuck here on the bottom of this slagging ocean in this rusting tomb!”

::Do not antagonize him,:: Soundwave sent across the their private channel.

::You need to get the Autobots in here. I’ll keep him distracted,:: Starscream replied, optics never leaving Megatron’s.

“You will never be leader of the Decepticons,” Megatron growled.

“We shall see, oh _mighty_ Megatron,” Starscream said, casting Megatron a haughty smirk, and lifting his chin. He was obviously picking a fight, but the fool only seemed to relish the chance.

::Star-::

::Get everyone out of here, and do your part! You’ll know where to find us. Once he jumps me-::

Starscream’s words were cut off as Megatron’s hand shot out and caught him by the throat. “I see it’s time to remind you of your place.”

“Couldn’t find a willing lover again, I see,” Starscream said. “Not that I blame them. You’re as pathetic in the berth as-” He put up a slight struggle, mostly for show, as Megatron squeezed and dragged him out of his seat.

The punch to the side of Starscream’s helm hurt, leaving him dazed and crumpled on the floor. But behind Megatron, Soundwave was motioning the others up and out. Starscream focused on Megatron as the door closed.

“See how loyal they are to you?” Megatron sneered down at Starscream. “They know what is going to happen to you, and leave you to your fate. Fool! You will never lead the Decepticons, for they will never follow one so _pathetic_ as you!”

Starscream scuttled backward as Megatron stalked him, the begging and pleading fell from his lips with the ease of long habit. Meanwhile, within his mind, he was focusing on every erotic encounter he could remember.

_Skywarp panting his name. Thundercracker purring into his neck. Skyfire’s large gentle hands spreading his thighs, his tongue licking gently at Starscream’s valve._

Megatron’s fists fell hard and fast, intermittent kicks punctuating the painful blows. Starscream cried out, pulling his wings in, but knowing that would not save them. He forced his mind and body to ignore the pain, shunt it aside.

_Skywarp’s mouth hot on the upper edge of his wing. Thundercracker’s nimble fingers sliding between armor plating, ghosting over his interface array. Sinking his own spike into a wet willing valve._

Starscream groaned in pain as his back was slammed down on to the conference table. Primus, where were they? He looked past Megatron’s shoulder and toward the door. He knew this beating had been going on for nearly a breem. Megatron was enjoying causing pain, but not much damage this time. Not yet. He was pulling the blows. Oh they hurt. A lot. But he wanted Starscream conscious.

“Brute,” Starscream hissed as Megatron’s hand clamped around his throat, the other digging into the protective plating between Starscream’s legs.

“Whore,” Megatron shot back as Starscream retracted the panel before it could be mangled or torn free. “You’re already wet. You actually enjoy this, don’t you? Is that why you insist on baiting me?”

Starscream arched, mouth open in a silent scream as Megatron shoved into him. He had tried to prepare himself, but Ratchet had warned him lubricant production had been affected by the damage.

“You’ve even overloaded for me,” Megatron said, setting a hard pace, giving Starscream no time to adjust. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed how you stiffen. How your valve clamps down on me. You like this.”

“I imagine it’s someone else,” Starscream said, opening his optics and staring right into Megatron’s, letting the tyrant read the truth in them. Could he overload this time? It was usually just an accident. A reaction to stimulus when Megatron took longer than usual. Or maybe he could just fake it? “Someone _good_ at interfacing. Someone that doesn’t have to beat and rape his own officers just to get-“

Starscream’s head snapped to the side under the heavy backhanded strike. He reeled for a moment, Megatron thrusting hard, what minimal lubricant Starscream had managed to fantasize into existence, doing little good for his valve walls under the driving assault. He turned his face back as Megatron leaned closer, and braced his hands against the wide silver shoulders. Pushing did no good.

“Optimus’ spike is bigger,” Starscream taunted. “And he uses it better.” He grinned.

Megatron snarled, spike slamming hard into Starscream, once, twice, a third punishing thrust. Starscream shrieked, arched, fingers digging into Megatron’s shoulders, clamping his thighs to black hips, and clenching his valve despite the agonizing pain. “Optimus! Yes! Primus, more! Optimus! Optim-aahhhh!“

This time he was punched in the head hard enough to lose motor control. Starscream laughed despite it all as Megatron’s pace faltered.

~

Soundwave overrode the final code, Thundercracker, Skywarp, and the Constructicons guarding him as he did so. The blast doors slid open and Soundwave almost slumped in relief to see Prime. Behind Prime the last of the Autobots were climbing through the floor hatch. Weapons were prepped with a surprising efficiency.

“Hurry. Starscream is distracting Megatron,” Soundwave said. Without another word he spun and led the way to the conference room.

Prowl rattled off a series of quick orders and teams of Autobots split off with the Constructicons to go subdue any Decepticons that would side with Megatron. Thundercracker and Skywarp stayed on Soundwave’s heels.

“Wait,” Skywarp said. “Wait! What the frag do you mean ‘distracting’? Screamer doesn’t-“ he cut himself off as they all heard a faint, shrill scream from behind the conference room door.

“No!” Soundwave shouted, but Skywarp had already teleported away. Soundwave broke into a run, Prime and Thundercracker beside him.

~

Starscream gasped in pain as Megatron’s pace picked up. In a way, this was good. He would be done any moment now.

One hard, pain-flaring thrust. Another. Then Megatron buried himself to the hilt and held there, a low groan rumbling forth, and Starscream felt the hot rush of transfluid within him, burning the raw and delicate lining of his valve. He whimpered, then gasped again as a purple flash appeared behind Megatron.

“Sky!”

“I hope you melt to slag in the Pits!” Skywarp growled. Megatron was slow to react, still caught in his overload, as Skywarp jammed the barrel of his blaster up under Megatron’s chest armor and fired.

And kept firing.

Starscream yelped as Megatron’s spike was jerked from him. He saw the mass of mechs crowding the door, but could do nothing as he slid from the edge of the table and onto the floor. Starscream knelt, head bowed, staring blankly at the growing puddle of transfluid and energon blood that dripped from within him.

Movement in his periphery drew Starscream’s optics. Thundercracker was trying to drag a still cursing, sobbing Skywarp off Megatron’s already fading corpse. Soundwave and Prime were right behind him, trying to help. Others too. Starscream’s processors just couldn’t focus to name them.

Then large gentle hands scooped him up, Starscream hung limp in arms that could crush him by merely tightening around him.

“Oh, Star,” Skyfire said, voice hitching. “Oh, Primus, Star. I’m so sorry,” he whispered.

Starscream snuggled into the embrace for a moment, tucking his face in against Skyfire’s neck. “Fire,” he mumbled, trying to focus. Skywarp’s enraged scream cut through the haze, and Starscream tried to twist to see him. “Put me down.”

“No, you can’t-“

“He’s my wingmate. Put me down,” Starscream said, and forced himself to speak with a stronger voice.

“Smelt him! I want that fragger scrap! Did you see what he was doing to Starscream?!” Skywarp was caught in Prime’s powerful arms, but was still only barely contained. “Did you see him?” Skywarp screamed.

Starscream fought for his balance, grateful for Skyfire’s steady hold on his waist as he limped the few steps over to Skywarp. “Warp,” he said softly, catching one purple hand and tugging. Prime took the hint and let go. With a wild sob, Skywarp wrapped himself around Starscream.

“Sorry. So sorry. Primus, Star!” Skywarp continued to babble apologies, but they were no longer intelligible.

Starscream met Thundercracker’s optics, saw the haunted look in them. “You didn’t know,” Starscream murmured to both of them. “I never told, I never even hinted.”

“Shoulda known!” Skywarp wailed, arms banding tight around Starscream’s waist, and making him wince in pain as battered sensors spasmed. “Betrayed you. Shoulda protected you better. Trine. Be true. Shoulda...”

Thundercracker leaned against Skywarp’s back, and pulled both his trine mates close in a gentle embrace.

Starscream laid his head on Skywarp’s shoulder, optics closing as Thundercracker’s cheek pressed to his. “It’s over. You saved me this time.” Skywarp’s vents stuttered and he shook his head in denial, but Starscream hushed him. “He’s dead. It’s over. You’ve saved me and Soundwave. It’ll never happen again.”

“Starscream,” a new voice spoke. Starscream shifted to see Ratchet standing there, one hand out toward him. “Come with me. We need to get you fixed up.”

Starscream nodded. He stumbled, but was once again lifted into Skyfire’s arms. “Where do you want him, Ratchet?” Skyfire asked.

Starscream sighed and relaxed, succumbing to recharge. He was safe. It was over.


	5. Part Five

Starscream blinked, frowning as he stared up at an orange ceiling. “Primus, I’d forgotten what a hideous color the Ark was.”

“And Sleeping Beauty awakes.” Ratchet appeared, leaning over Starscream with a scowl. “Good afternoon, Princess, and welcome back to the land of the functioning.”

“Oh joy, you’re here.”

Ratchet scowled and tapped the scanner in his hand against Starscream’s helm. “Don’t you go getting all snarky with me, mechling. I’ve been working for three days to overhaul your sorry aft, and it’d be a damn shame to have to undo all that by reformatting you into a vacuum.”

Starscream snorted, muttering, “Mechling my left thruster,” as Ratchet ran the scan. “So. I feel odd. What did you do to me?”

“I repaired you.” Ratchet pinned him with a glare. “Properly. Just how the fark long has it been since you’ve been to a real medic?”

Starscream shrugged. “Not since before we left Cybertron.”

Ratchet cursed and turned away, placing his scanner on a nearby shelf. He spun back, optics narrowed angrily enough to make unease crawl down Starscream’s back. “Allow me to enumerate your repairs. I’ll start with the one all Decepticons appear to share. Systems’ stress and _degradation_ due to consistent low energy levels and poor quality energon. On the plus side of that, is the fact that every last one of them is so enamored of Autobot creativity with our energon, that they are all refueling well and without argument.”

Starscream scoffed. “We’ve been starving for a while. You knew that or you never would have given me those supplements.”

“I knew you and Soundwave needed a boost! I didn’t not know the entire Decepticon army was about a year from stasis lock!”

Tired of staring _up_ at the agitated medic, Starscream pushed himself upright, sitting cross-legged on the berth. “Megatron kept enough for high grade for himself, and sent most of the rest to Shockwave on Cybertron.”

“He was wasting energon to make high grade and leaving the rest of you to starve?” Ratchet asked, voice low and optics bleeding out to nearly white.

Starscream shifted back, trying to get ready to jump out of reach if Ratchet struck out at him without looking like he was doing so. “He wasn’t a very good leader,” he said simply.

Ratchet blinked, optic color returning to the aquamarine Starscream was most familiar with. Then he burst into laughter. Starscream stared for a moment, wondering if this was normal for Autobots or just normal for their crazy medic. Ratchet leaned his hands on the berth and shook his head, laughter calming to sporadic chuckles as he tried to control himself. He looked up at Starscream, and grinned.

“Not a very good leader?” Ratchet snickered. “Do ya think?” He was practically giggling.

Starscream stared, one optic ridge up, and said, “Uh. Huh. So this odd feeling is that I’m fully energized?”

Ratchet sighed and finally reined in his merriment. “No. It’s just that you’re better energized than before. The odd feeling is that all your systems are now functioning properly.” He became more serious as he spoke. “You had more relays blown, more circuits shorted out, and more miswired patch jobs than I’ve ever seen before in my life. And believe me, I’ve seen a damn lot! I’m rather glad the war is over, because once your self repair has finished integrating that massive reroute and clean up I did, there’s no way I’d want one of my friends facing you in combat.”

Starscream smirked, feeling as his wings fanned a bit.

“Don’t preen, you overgrown glitch,” Ratchet huffed, and pinned him with a glare. “I remember you from early on. I know you’re lethal because I got to patch up those lucky enough not to die at your hands.” Ratchet cycled his respiration and continued more calmly, “What I’m trying to get across to you, is that it’s a slagging miracle you were functional on any level at all with all the internal damage you had.”

“So I feel… good right now?”

Ratchet stared at him, optics somewhat wide, mouth parted. For a moment Starscream was sure the medic was going to burst in to tears or punch him. Instead, Ratchet blinked, and stood upright. “Yes, Starscream. You feel good.”

Starscream smirked. “I can’t wait to fly.”

“Well, for that you will need to wait. You try flying now, and you’ll rip yourself apart.”

Frowning, Starscream nodded. He didn’t like it, but he knew better than to push. With any luck at all, being properly energized with quality energon would move things along much faster than he was used to.

“Prime would like to talk with you in his office,” Ratchet told him.

Starscream met the medic’s optics at the non sequitur. “Alright.”

“One last thing before I let you go.” Ratchet pinned Starscream with a severe look. “No, and I mean absolutely no interfacing with your valve for at least a week. I’ll check you then and see how you’re doing.”

“What?!”

“After I checked you, I got to thinking, and I’m almost positive I’d never have been able to repair you completely. Not with the level of scarring you had. It took some work, but Wheeljack and I were able to construct a new lining for your valve. The sensor nodes are repaired, and your self repair will handle bringing them online as everything else settles out.” Ratchet met his gaze evenly, and Starscream fought against the heat he could feel burning up his face.

“If you have any problems come tell me _immediately_. Everything went well, but no interfacing of any sort. Don’t put anything up there until I’ve checked you. Without all your sensors online, you won’t feel if it hurts or not. Got it?”

Starscream nodded, struck mute by mortification. They had actually relined his valve?! “Where is Prime’s office?” he choked out.

“Up the hall, first right, next right, the next left, and the third door on the right.”

Starscream nodded and hurried from the medbay. He passed a number of Autobots and Decepticons on his way to Prime’s office. Jazz grinned at him. Ramjet rolled his optics as Fireflight innocently chattered on about aerial combat, Ramjet completely missing the less than innocent way Fireflight’s optics traced his wings when he wasn’t looking. A flock of minibots glared at Starscream, but passed without starting anything.

Starscream heard snickering around a corner, and was genuinely surprised to see Skywarp giggling with his head tipped in close with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

“Do I dare ask?” Starscream stage whispered to Thundercracker where he leaned against the wall.

Thundercracker grinned. “It’s either tag along and sparkling-sit, or let him get in over his head.”

“And now he has playmates,” Starscream said with a smile of his own.

“Aw, but it’s cute to see him playing so well with others.”

“We can hear you,” Sunstreaker said, casting a glare over his shoulder.

“So I missed something while unconscious?” Starscream asked, ignoring Sunstreaker.

Thundercracker chuckled and said, “All the first day fun. Couple minis got loud-mouthed in the common room. Drag Strip and Wildrider got irked. Me and Ironhide were both there and stepped in before things got messy.” He flashed Starscream another smile. “Then. Our darling Warp here thought it’d be fun to poke at the twins and their jet judo skills.”

“We poked back,” Sideswipe added without looking up from the datapad in his hand.

Thundercracker sighed, but still wore an amused smile. “Somehow, don’t really remember now, but _somehow_ between the laughing and the insults and the energon treats, Warp and Sideswipe decided they needed to team up, and pull a prank in the interest of the new unity.”

“Is that so?” Shaking his head, Starscream patted Sunstreaker on the head as he walked by. “You children have fun now.”

Making the last turn, Starscream passed Ironhide and Prowl just leaving an office, and shot a grin at both. Prowl nodded politely, but Ironhide’s mouth pressed into an irritated line. Starscream considered warning them about the pranksters, but decided against it. Who was he to ruin a joint Decepticon-Autobot operation?

He snickered and pressed the call button outside Prime’s office.

~ | ~

“Enter,” Prime called. He looked up and smiled under his mask. “Starscream.”

“You wanted to see me?” Starscream asked, taking the seat Prime motioned to in front of his desk.

“I did. I wanted to catch you up with how things have been going the last few days. But how are you feeling? I’ve seen Ratchet’s report, and your injuries were severe.” Prime watched the dark grey of Starscream’s face begin to take on a deep pink glow. “I imagine you’ll be sore for a while until your self repair finishes its job.”

Starscream nodded. “I feel better than I have in a long time. The soreness is nothing.”

Optimus heard the bitter undertone, but decided to leave it for now. He knew very well that he had yet to truly earn Starscream’s trust. Sharing his past was not likely, and asking would probably drive Starscream off. Prime had asked Soundwave for advice. Quizzed him on what he thought might have been Megatron’s mistakes in dealing with Starscream, and what he could do differently to bring out the best in his new Lord High Protector.

Megatron verbally belittled Starscream, his ideas, his suggestions, his warnings… everything. If it came from Starscream, it was automatically wrong. Not just wrong, but the epitome of stupid.

Before Soundwave had even finished talking, Prime had come to the conclusion that Megatron had orchestrated his own downfall in Starscream long before the rapes began. Starscream was willful, prideful, arrogant, and impatient with those he deemed less intelligent than himself. However, he was also honestly brilliant, dedicated, had a genuine drive to be _useful_ , and had little to no self-esteem left despite his behavior.

Prime had also drilled Skyfire multiple times over the last three days. Starscream would be an incredible Lord High Protector. Prime just needed to gently, _honestly_ guide him, and help him recover from the verbal and emotional abuse that had been heaped on him for far too long.

“Would you like some energon?” Prime asked, standing and pulling two cubes from a storage cabinet. He handed one to Starscream, not even bothering to wait for a response. He knew very well that all the Decepticons were too low on energy.

Starscream accepted the cube with a quiet, “Thank you,” and sipped at it.

“There haven’t been any major incidents,” Prime began. “Soundwave and Thundercracker have managed the other Decepticons while you were in the medbay. There have been some minor spats, but the only mechs that have been in the brig are those that refused to join us after Megatron fell.”

Starscream’s optics flickered. “He’s really dead,” he whispered.

Prime frowned. He could not deny that things would be somewhat easier without Megatron still functioning, but he just couldn’t bring himself to be happy about one of his people’s deaths. Whether Megatron, Starscream, or anyone agreed, Prime had a responsibility to _all_ Cybertronians. Megatron had been one. “He is.”

Instead of the victorious whoop Optimus had been expecting, Starscream leaned forward, doubled over his own knees. Silence stretched for a moment until a very distinct, hitched sob came from the seeker.

Prime was up and around his desk in an instant. “Starscream?” Prime’s hand froze in the air just over Starscream’s helm. This was not Soundwave, nor was he one of Prime’s own Autobots. He had no right to touch, especially not after all Starscream had been through.

“It’s over. It’s really over,” Starscream said, voice tight. No sadistic joy, just relief.

Giving in, Prime gently settled one hand on Starscream’s helm, and took the energon cube from shaking fingers with his other. “It is.” Starscream lifted his head, looking at where Prime crouched next to him. Optimus let his hand slide to Starscream’s shoulder, and squeezed. “It’s over, and our people are actually doing quite well with each other.”

“Now all we have to do is get them to work together in combat situations so when we go up against Shockwave, they'll be looking out for each other instead of covering their own afts."

Prime chuckled, and Starscream sat up straight. Optimus smiled up at him. “We’ll drill them until they drop if we must. Perhaps once we are on Cybertron and Shockwave learns Megatron has been deactivated, he will accept the treaty.”

Starscream smirked and shook his head. "You're so naive and innocent, Prime."

Optimus’ optic ridges shot up in surprise. He snorted a laugh, then stood. Primus! Innocent? Naïve? If Starscream knew half the things he and Soundwave did, he might kill Prime before they could explain themselves. Shaking those thoughts off, he asked, “Would you like to see your quarters? I’m afraid things really are a bit tight. We have you and Soundwave sharing quarters, and right next to your room is Thundercracker and Skywarp’s. They were rather insistent about having you with them, but the rooms just aren’t that large.”

Starscream rose, his smile fading. “We haven’t been very good trine mates to one another for quite some time. Rooming together might be helpful, but being close and able to fly together will as well.”

Optimus keyed open his door. “You came straight from the medbay, right?” At Starscream’s nod, Prime said, “Well, then why don’t I just give you the grand tour now? If you feel up to it, that is?”

Starscream nodded again, and strode along at Prime’s side.

Optimus was smiling again as he finally showed Starscream to his room. Things were going well, and Starscream was surprisingly easy to get along with. His wry sense of humor surfaced quickly, and it was refreshing to have someone tease him with subtle jokes, and let Prime off the pedestal.

He could be himself with Soundwave, but they were lovers. Optimus had high hopes after just one evening, that eventually, once he proved himself, he and Starscream could be friends.

Knowing just what sort of ridicule he was opening himself to, Optimus told Starscream his hopes. Instead of derisive laughter or worse, he got an optic roll and called soft-sparked with a half grin, then thanked for playing tour guide.

Prime stayed only long enough to bid Soundwave a good recharge, then walked down the hall to his own rooms. 

~ | ~

Soundwave sat to Starscream’s right at the circular table. The significance of which, was immediately understood. His thoughts flashed to the triangular table Megatron had in the Nemesis’ conference room.

Soundwave had that and Megatron both melted down. Prime had protested, but in this Soundwave had stood firm. He knew what Starscream would have wanted had he been capable of issuing the order, and quite frankly, Soundwave himself needed to be certain it was _over_. He supervised the process himself, made sure _nothing_ but molten metal was left, then evacuated the Nemesis. He was ready to detonate that as well, when Jazz stopped him. There were things on the ship that could be salvaged, useful.

Soundwave met and held Prime’s optics for a moment as he surveyed the mechs seated around the table.

“Let’s get started,” Prime said. “We have less than three months to get the armies integrated and battle ready, come up with a plan to take Cybertron from Shockwave’s control, and train our troops so that plan goes off without a hitch. I need ideas.”

“I fear our chance of success without knowing the situation on Cybertron,” Prowl said. “I think we should attempt communications with Ultra Magnus.”

Prime shook his head. “We can’t risk the communication being discovered.”

Jazz chuckled. “The mech we feared would discover the signal is sittin’ right there.” He poked his finger across the table at Soundwave with a grin. “Might be worth the risk. Catch ol’ Shocky in the crossfire.”

“I would like to give him a chance to surrender,” Prime said.

Starscream snorted, and said, “Of course you would. And while you’re distracting him, I’ll contact Sunstorm and take control of the seekers.”

To Starscream’s left Thundercracker shook his head. “He’s a kid, Star.”

“Who is Sunstorm?” Prime asked, and Soundwave frowned behind his masks.

“The short version?” Starscream grinned. “He’s my clone. A failed experiment Megatron left in Shockwave’s command as punishment and a reminder.”

Gasps circled the table, and Ironhide groaned. “Primus! You got a kid?”

“More like little brother,” Starscream said, still grinning. “A little brother who is nearly my equal in all things, but lacks the specialized training I completed.”

“Who was Megs punishin’ by leaving Sunstorm with Shockwave?” Jazz asked.

“Shockwave,” Soundwave answered. “Sunstorm to be living weapon. Failed. Megatron left him as a reminder of Shockwave’s failure.”

“And Sunstorm _hates_ Shockwave,” Starscream added with zeal. “Almost as much as I do, in fact. That fragger stole my CNA, made a new protoform, then stuffed a sparkling into a body that was radioactive and deadly to himself.” Optics around the table widened. Prime’s paled in genuine anger.

“Sunstorm stabilized,” Soundwave injected. “No longer a danger to others with mere presence.”

“But he’s a kid?” Ironhide asked.

Starscream waved it off, shifting in his seat. “He’s not. He was, but we spent four million years in stasis while he didn’t. He’s leader of his trine, and,“ Starscream looked at Thundercracker, “has influence over the other seekers.”

Thundercracker’s lips thinned into a displeased line. “Sunstorm might just side with us, and his trine will probably follow, sure, but the other seekers too? He’s too young, Star. Too inexperienced. You know Shockwave doesn’t let him out much for combat or training. And even if he does have some authority, there are some older seekers still on Cybertron. They aren’t going to follow someone they still see as no better than a youngling to the Autobots.”

Starscream was frowning. “Even if they don’t follow him, they’ll follow me.”

Silence fell as Thundercracker raised a doubting optic ridge. Even Soundwave felt it as a slap. Starscream’s face took on a glow as energon heated his cheeks.

Skywarp leaned forward, elbows on the table, fingers laced. “I dunno, TC. This time we’ll have Prime and Soundwave both standing there saying Megatron is dead. We’ll be there too. Star’s never had back up before when he’d pull one of his ‘I’m the Decepticon leader now’ stunts.” Skywarp shot a half grin at Starscream. “Though TC’s right too. Everyone’s gonna think of all that first when you show up there. Oh look! Screamer’s up to his old tricks again. Megatron must have a headache.”

“Is this you helping?” Starscream huffed, folding his arms over his chest and sitting back in his chair with a deep scowl.

Skywarp shrugged. “I’m saying you’re right, but we’ve got your past working against us even with Soundwave and the Autobots backing us up. They might not take you seriously.”

“Then we use that to our advantage,” Prowl said. All optics turned to the tactician, and a slight smile curved his mouth up. “Starscream goes through the space bridge first. No matter what, Shockwave’s guard will be up. However, if his guard is up just thinking Starscream is plotting something Megatron is bound to stop, that will buy the rest of us time to get into position.”

Starscream was in a full sulk outwardly. Soundwave reached out just a little and felt the embarrassment, hurt, and… something else he couldn’t quite grasp. There was little he could do right then, however, so he dipped his chin in agreement. “I can arrange secure contact with Ultra Magnus.”

Ideas and contingencies flowed after that. Starscream joined in, but he was not as verbose as usual. Despite his concern, Soundwave was quite honestly enjoying himself. In the very, very early days of the war, when it was still more of a minor rebellion than a war, Megatron had listened to a few advisors. Soundwave had been one, and his opinion valued.

It had been a long time.

But for as good as the meeting was, Soundwave kept a portion of his processors on Starscream. The seeker was fidgeting, often shifting position, and occasionally grimacing as though in pain. When the meeting was finally closed, Starscream was up and gone, but Prime asked Soundwave to stay, wanting to discuss contacting Cybertron.

Soundwave frowned at the door for a moment, then decided he would track Starscream down and check on him shortly. Starscream’s reputation, as derogatory as it was, would be an asset, but that likely had not been a pleasant reminder of past failures.

Decision made, Soundwave focused on his conversation.

~ | ~

Starscream was slowly going insane. Edit that. He was quickly going insane, and the infernal tingling in his valve was hurrying him along the path.

More and more sensors had been coming online, but what had been a barely noticeable sensation a few days ago, was now an all consuming _awareness_ that had left Starscream shifting almost constantly in his chair, trying to find a position to sit in that didn’t make him want to throw down the closest mech and ‘face him senseless.

It wasn’t right.

Starscream paused mid step.

It wasn’t right. In fact, it was very wrong!

He spun on his heel and marched back the way he’d come, teeth clenched against his own footfalls sending impact vibrations straight up into his core.

The doors to the medbay slid open, then shut behind him, Ratchet looking up from where he sat at a work station.

“Fix me! It’s driving me crazy! You have to _do_ something. _Anything_!”

Ratchet was on his feet in an instant, a scanner in hand. “What’s wrong?”

“There’s something wrong with the sensors in my valve.” Starscream hopped up onto the medical berth, hissing as the landing shot a wave through his interface array.

Primus! It shouldn’t be this way! Not with the panel closed. He shouldn’t be able to feel anything from just sitting!

At least Ratchet was taking the situation seriously. “Lay back, try to relax. How long has this been going on?”

“A few days.”

“A few days?!” Ratchet snapped, hands on his hips and glare aimed right at Starscream.

“It began a few days ago, and I thought it was just the sensors onlining, but they must be calibrated wrong.” He clenched his fists and resisted the urged to writhe. “Just _fix_ me! Please!”

Ratchet’s expression softened, and he sighed a little. “Try to relax. Let me see what a scan shows. I may need to physically check you though, ok?”

Starscream nodded. He really didn’t care, so long as this stopped. He could not function normally with his valve aching like this. He couldn’t even really remember a time he’d wanted ‘faced in his valve. He was honestly more of a spike mech, and that’s where he tended to feel arousal most.

Especially after Megatron began raping him. He was afraid he would flash on those instances, embarrass himself, expose his secret.

Not that any of that was a problem now.

His problem now seemed to be the fact that he could _feel_ the lubricant leaking out of him, and very soon it would start seeping through the seams of his pelvic armor for one and all to see!

“I’m sorry, Starscream,” Ratchet said, putting aside the scanner. “The scanner says everything is fine. You’re functioning a little over average temperature for your model type, but otherwise you’re in great condition. In fact, I’m really happy with how well your self-repair has-“

“ _Something_ is wrong!” Starscream snapped, cutting the medic off. Something _had_ to be wrong. Mechs just didn’t get aroused from walking. Or sitting!

“Ok,” Ratchet said gently. “Ok. I’ll have to check manually though. You going to be alright for that?”

Starscream hissed again, this time in anger. “Yes! Just _fix_ it!”

“Ok,” Ratchet repeated. “Open up.”

Starscream retracted his interface panel and closed his optics. One of Ratchet’s hands rested on Starscream’s abdomen, the other-

He only just managed to bite back the cry of pleasure, but no force in the universe could have stopped Starscream’s hips from bucking, forcing Ratchet’s fingers deeper. The overactive sensor nodes flared at the touch, and Starscream gasped.

Ratchet didn’t move, and after a moment of feeling his valve walls clench and release, Starscream opened his optics.

“You’re aroused,” Ratchet said in a flat tone.

“I know!” Starscream cried, losing the battle against the urge to move. He wound his hips around, optics closing as heat rolled through his body in a slow blissful wave.

But then Ratchet removed his fingers.

Starscream whimpered. “Fix it.”

Ratchet snickered. “You fix it. You’re in good enough condition. Go bug your trine mates. Just tell them not to be too rough with you,” he said using a small cloth from his subspace to clean his hand.”

“No!” Starscream snatched Ratchet back by the arm as he began to turn away. “No, you don’t understand! They aren’t calibrated right. Something! I shouldn’t be this sensitive. I can’t even sit without wanting to just… do… _something_ to get to overload! It’s not right!” When Ratchet just stared at him with wide optics, Starscream whimpered again, desperate. He couldn’t live like this! “Please! Fix it! Turn off some of the nodes. I don’t care! Just fix it!”

Sighing, Ratchet gently pried Starscream’s fingers away. “There’s nothing to fix.”

“There is!”

“No, Star. There’s not. The nodes are fine, they’re calibrated correctly, and fully integrated into your systems again. It’s just,” he hesitated a moment, then began again. “It’s just that you’ve been without full feeling there for so long, that you need to get used to it all again. That and the nodes _have_ just come back online. Interfacing now will be like your first time all over again, minus the pain of seal-breaking.”

Starscream stared, optics wide, as he processed the information. He shook his head in denial. “It wasn’t like this then.”

“Of course it wasn’t. Interface systems develop and online over a long period of time, allowing the mech to gradually become accustomed to it all. Your valve nodes have blinked on over the course of a week. There’s no way you would be used to that so fast.”

Starscream clenched his fists and optics shut and shook his head, trying to clear it and focus. Pits! He could still practically feel Ratchet’s fingers inside of him.

His optics shot open, and he looked up at Ratchet. “Then you interface me.” That was the perfect solution. Ratchet wouldn’t damage what he worked so hard to fix. He might snap and snarl, but Starscream had yet to see him actually harm anyone off the battlefield.

Ratchet blinked, then barked out a sharp laugh. “No!” Then he must have realized how serious Starscream was. He took a step back, optics wide in surprise, but Starscream grabbed his arm again. “Starscream, I can’t. I’m a medic. You aren’t thinking clearly right now, and it’s against everything I believe to take advantage of a patient. _Especially_ one in your condition. No.”

Starscream stared for a moment, then quickly moved his hand from Ratchet’s arm to between his legs. He smirked as he felt the heat there through Ratchet’s plating.

“Stop that!” Ratchet knocked Starscream’s hand away. “I-“

Starscream reached out with both hands this time and yanked Ratchet down on top of him. “You’re good. You almost had me believing you didn’t want me.”

Ratchet squirmed for a moment, but then huffed a sigh and gave up. “My attraction does not matter. It’d be taking advantage of a patient.”

Starscream leaned up and nuzzled into Ratchet’s neck, smirking as the medic’s vents hitched. “What if I want to be taken advantage of?” he murmured.

“Primus, want to try something a little more cliché?”

Starscream dropped his head back to the berth and looked Ratchet in the optics. “I have trusted a grand total of two mechs with my valve. Believe me when I say I know exactly what I’m saying.” He squirmed, hearing the desperation tinting his voice. “I can’t go to TC and Sky with this. I can’t.”

Ratchet huffed in irritation, probably trying to cover the faint tremor Starscream could feel. He smirked. There was no way the medic could fool Starscream with tricks he had perfected long ago do deal with Megatron. Not that any of this was distracting him from the aching _need_ burning between his legs.

Maybe he could go ‘face Sky and TC? Using his spike would at least take the edge off his arousal.

Starscream let go of Ratchet. “How long?” he choked out. Ratchet straightened slightly, still leaning over him. “How long until everything regulates?”

Ratchet shrugged, mouth drawn into a frown. “I don’t really know. I’ve never been involved with such a complete reconstruction of an interface system before. Interfacing is likely to help though.” He sighed and stood up, using both hands to scrub over his face. “Look, I can’t. You’re-“

“Desperate,” Starscream said. “Not stupid. You’re the logical choice. You aren’t going to undo all your hard work. In fact, you’re the wise choice. You know you would stop if I said to. You would know what might be too much for me, where even I don’t know that right now. You would be cautious.” He paused, leaning up on his elbows, and lowering his voice to a purr. “Who else would actually be careful with me, Ratchet? Who else can I go to, in this condition, and trust _not_ to take advantage?”

Ratchet didn’t pull away when Starscream slid a hand up his chest and around the back of his neck. “It _hurts_ , Ratchet.” He whimpered, not needing to fake any of his reactions. Just the idea of having someone he could actually _trust_ wouldn’t try to hurt him was making Starscream burn. “You aren’t really going to leave me to suffer needlessly?” he asked, pulling Ratchet’s face closer to his own. “Are you?”

Ratchet moaned, optics drifting shut as Starscream brought their lips together. He gasped at the contact, both of them frozen for an endless moment.

Then in a flurry of movement, Ratchet was on top of Starscream, red hands gripping and releasing along the top edge of his wings in a telling way.

“You’ve been with a seeker!” Starscream gasped, spreading his legs wider.

“I’ve been with a lot of model types,” Ratchet replied, ducking his face down to nip at Starscream’s main energon line.

“Pleasure drone.” Starscream arched as Ratchet’s fingers worked beneath him and into his wing hinges.

“Says the mech that’s humping my thigh after a single kiss.” Ratchet smiled down at him before crushing their mouths back together.

Starscream moaned, trying to regain some semblance of control, but then there was a soft _snickt_ of sound, and a hot, hard spike began to slide into him. He bucked up against Ratchet, crying out. Starscream gripped the edges of the berth to keep himself from throwing Ratchet over and riding him until neither of them could take any more.

The mere idea made him cry out again.

“You’re that close?”

“Yes,” Starscream whispered, embarrassed, but unable to stall the rising charge. Ratchet had only just settled himself all the way in. “Don’t stop.”

“Is that, ‘Don’t.’ ‘Stop.’ Or ‘Don’t stop,’?” Ratchet asked, a smile in his voice.

Starscream hid his face in Ratchet’s neck and rocked his hips. “Please,” he gasped. “Tease me next time. Not now. Please!” He was hovering on the edge already, and gripped at Ratchet’s sides. “Ratchet! Please! _Please_!”

Light kisses trailed up Starscream’s neck. Ratchet purred next to his audial and pulled back, only to plunge right back in, setting a quick, shallow pace. It was enough to set off every one of Starscream’s sensors, and he tumbled into overload on the third thrust.

The release was so intense it bordered on painful. Starscream threw his head back in a silent scream, body locked as Ratchet stroked him through it. Sharp sobs burst from Starscream, and he clung to Ratchet as the overload went on and on.

Ratchet’s hand soothed over Starscream’s wing. “Calm down. Shhh. Starscream. Star. Relax into it.”

Soft kisses were pressed along his jaw line, his cheek, then lips. Starscream grabbed Ratchet’s head, kissing hard, thrusting his tongue against Ratchet’s. He broke away, panting. “Don’t stop!” He bucked his hips, and angled his head to deepen the kiss again.

Ratchet growled, locking his arms around Starscream’s waist. Starscream moaned, giving up on their kiss as Ratchet plunged in long deep thrusts. He hissed a curse. “Ah! Harder! More! Slagging Pits, Ratch, _please_!”

Another growl from Ratchet, and Starscream cried out as he was obeyed. All thought faded to the heat, the wet friction of the hard spike driving over and over into his valve, the rasp of Ratchet’s respiration, his own needy moans.

Overload slammed through Starscream, sudden, powerful. Ratchet’s mouth closed over his, muffling his screams.

Starscream tore his mouth away, his fingers scratching along Ratchet’s back. “Don’t stop! Oh, Primus! Don’t stop! Don’t stop!”

One arm remained wrapped under Starscream’s waist, but Ratchet brought the other hand up to grasp Starscream’s jaw. “Too fragging hot,” Ratchet murmured, turning Starscream’s face away and _biting_ his neck. Starscream moaned. “One more,” Ratchet whispered, sucking on the cable to relieve the sting. “Give me one more.”

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes!” Starscream met Ratchet thrust for deep plunging thrust, the word becoming a litany. He felt Ratchet shudder, heard him moan, and screamed in blinding ecstasy as a hot flood of transfluid washed over his sensor nodes.

They were both left panting, vents working hard to cool them. Ratchet lay draped across Starscream. Starscream sprawled over the berth, one leg hanging off the side. He couldn’t be bothered to lift it back up.

“Here’s where I make some crack about you being aptly named,” Ratchet gasped.

Starscream huffed a short laugh, and rocked his head back and forth. “I’m usually pretty quiet.”

“Autobots superior.”

Starscream and Ratchet both jumped, optics shooting to the door to see Soundwave and Rumble standing just inside the medbay.

“I’m going to go acid wash my processor now.” Rumble spun around and left as quickly as he could without breaking into a run.

Starscream stared in shock for another moment, but when Soundwave retracted his visor long enough to cast them a wink, he burst into laughter. Soundwave’s visor dropped back into place, and with a slight nod, he turned and left.

“I’m hallucinating,” Ratchet said. “There is no way _Soundwave_ just cracked a joke and winked at us.”

Starscream couldn’t stop laughing.

~ | ~

It seemed a very long walk from his own quarters to the Prime’s. Soundwave used the time to try and compose himself. His Cassetticons' nervousness was echoing through their link, not helping his own mental state in the slightest. Soundwave blocked them out with a wordless apology just as he reached Prime’s quarters. 

Prime admitted him with a quiet greeting and Soundwave stepped into the room and looked around. Some pictures hung in mag-frames on the walls, a few objects were placed on one set of shelves, other shelves were filled with rows of datapads. A desk against one wall, a small table and a couple of chairs over in a corner, the furnishings spare and plain, with the exception of the berth that took up the length of one wall. A generously sized berth, made to accommodate Prime’s height and large frame.

Soundwave paled at this reminder of why he was here. As prepared as he thought he would be, he still did not feel ready. Maybe he never would. Maybe Megatron had won after all.

He caught a movement out of the corner of his optic and turned his head to see Prime watching him.

“Ratchet tells me you’re fully recovered.”

Soundwave nodded, more frightened now than at any time since Megatron had assaulted and raped him.

“Why are you here, Soundwave?”

Soundwave stared, confused, and then flushed. “Repairs complete. My presence is- expected?" 

 

Prime sighed. “What I expect is that you’re here because you want to be. Perhaps a better question is, are you sure you’re ready for this? For me?”

Soundwave didn’t understand. “Repairs complete. Ratchet cleared-"

“I’m not talking about your physical state,” Prime interrupted. “I’m talking about the damage Megatron inflicted on you mentally and emotionally. That will take longer to heal, much longer.”

When Soundwave remained silent, Prime came over to stand in front of him. “I know you’re frightened. I want to help, Soundwave, but you need to trust me. Can you do that?”

Soundwave’s visor flickered and dimmed. Fear and tension shrilled along his circuits.

He heard those agonizing screams again, bursting through the door to see Starscream being raped, crushed under Megatron’s heaving frame. 

I’ve been where you are now with no one to help me.

He was in Starscream’s place now, the monster raging and snarling, punishing him, raping him, tearing him apart from the inside-

No. No more of this. Megatron was dead. It was time to reclaim himself.

Soundwave moved closer and Prime hummed, a gentle, encouraging sound. He tilted his helm and let it rest against Prime’s shoulder, let Prime’s strength and presence surround him like a shield. As strong as Megatron had been, he had not a fraction of the strength that Prime possessed, the patience and control that kept his power in check.

Soundwave's vocal filter, the precise algorithms that governed his speech patterns, dropped. His voice was a soft, musical lilt in the quiet room.

“The images, the sounds, they recycle again and again. All I hear is screaming. All I see and feel now, is him.” A hand came up to stroke over his helm and he leaned into the touch. “I’m here because I want to be, Optimus, because I need to be. Give me new memories to replace the horror. Help me remember how to feel pleasure again.” 

Prime's hand lifted his chin and Soundwave looked up. "If you're sure, then we'll begin. No locks tonight, Soundwave. Nothing to hold you down or prevent you from leaving.” Prime raised his hand to caress Soundwave’s helm. “I am not Megatron. You have only to say the word, and I’ll stop.”

~

Soundwave whimpered as the large spike slid home. So long since he’d felt this…

“Too long,” Prime murmured.

Soundwave moaned at the deep, rich sound of Prime’s voice next to his audial. He wanted Prime to move, wanted to take him deeper, but he was locked helplessly in Prime’s arms, Prime’s weight pinned him to the berth.

“Your masks,” Prime purred, nuzzling along his helm.

Soundwave retracted both visor and mask, but Prime still didn’t move. He whimpered again, burying his face against Prime’s neck. 

Prime whispered into his audial. "Remember, you have only to say the word, and I’ll stop.”

Prime's spike slid out, then thrust slowly in again. Soundwave's vents hitched with the stretch of his valve, the girth of the spike. 

"Say it."

His processors refused to function. Sensors tingled, building up a charge with each stroke of thick spike ridges against them. Soundwave clutched at Prime's shoulders, shivering.

"Repeat it."

Another slide and then Prime's hips surged in a slow, deep thrust, grinding his spike against the very back of the valve. The motion sent an arcing charge up his backstruts and left Soundwave moaning. 

A small nip at his unprotected jaw, and Prime growled into his audial. "If I say stop, you will stop. Repeat that."

 _Why would he ever want Prime to stop?_ Soundwave couldn't fathom Prime's reason for this, but another warning nip, and he obeyed. "If I say stop, you will stop."

"Very good." 

Soundwave's reward was another grinding thrust deep into his valve, the motion rocking him against the berth. His fans kicked on. The charge rose, a wave of fiery current that climbed steadily up in his systems. But slow, too slow. Soundwave whimpered and dug his fingers into Prime's backplates, pressing his mouth to Prime's chest in a wordless plea.

A chuckle resonated through his chassis. "I'm not sure you believe that, but it will do."

Soundwave was trembling, with want, with need, an aching burn in his valve following each of Prime's thrusts. 

Prime's lips caressed and teased at his neck cables. "What do you want, Soundwave, tell me."

_I don't want you to stop._

His arms wrapped up around Prime's shoulders. “Please,’ he whispered. “Optimus, _please_.”

"Good," Prime murmured, his voice a dark and sensual swirl in Soundwave's audials.

Soundwave looked up into deep blue optics, and beyond Prime's lust was something he couldn't name, but it set him trembling.

Prime's slow movements stilled. "Trust me," he whispered.

Soundwave had no words left, but he nodded and gripped Prime a little harder. When Prime still did not move, Soundwave uttered a frustrated sound and raised his legs, locking them behind Prime's hips.

Prime's chuckle was amused, almost teasing. "Just making sure," he rumbled gently.

Soundwave gasped when Prime began again, his spike penetrating deeply, every move causing his valve sensors to jump and stutter with the building charge. The blunt end of the spike pressed against the back of his valve, and Prime held there and rocked him, stroking his spike tip over the delicate arrays. Soundwave was only aware of the moans and whimpering pleas pouring out of him in a steady stream when they were stopped by Prime's kiss.

Long and deep and utterly devastating, Prime's mouth moved over his with such passion and tenderness, Soundwave was undone. It stripped him and laid him bare, broke down every defense he had, and then, just as the look in Prime's optics, that kiss invited him into something more, something deeper.

Somewhere in the mounting haze of passion, Soundwave realized that Prime was seducing him, each lingering kiss followed by a memory of things done and pleasure shared, spoken in the deep rumbling tones that sent shivers down his backstruts.

The thrust of Prime's spike was harder now, a little faster, his kiss more demanding, and Soundwave welcomed it, pulling Prime closer, meeting that demand with his own fervent kisses, lifting his hips to each stroke of the spike within him. 

He felt Prime shudder, heard a soft groan, and Prime's weight settled on him, stopping his movements. Soundwave moaned, hands curling over Prime's shoulders, wanting to move, but pinned and helpless again, his valve rippling with pre-overload spasms. Prime groaned again and lifted his head to gaze down at him. "I'm trying to hold back and be gentle, but it's very difficult." 

Soundwave could only wonder at that. When had their encounters ever been about holding back? But he thought perhaps he understood, catching the shadow of uncertainty in the Autobot's optics. He twined his mind with the Prime's and Prime let him in, and Soundwave basked for a moment in that presence, for despite his misgivings, Prime's mind was as powerful and controlled as ever.

_You are not Megatron. I will never make the mistake of thinking that you are. Do not hold back with me. I know your passion well, Optimus. I welcome it._

On top of that last thought, before Soundwave could withdraw, his mind was flooded with shimmering heat, Prime's lust unleashed.

He cried out with it and Prime growled, a deep harsh tone that reverberated through his frame.

Prime's arms held him as tightly as any lock, his thighs were spread wide, and Prime's spike slammed into his aching valve with a force that made him arch back with a scream. 

Prime was as demanding and dominating as Soundwave wished him to be, his cries muffled by Prime's hard kisses, spike pounding into his valve with a vigor that would have been painful, if not for Prime's care in arousing him earlier. Energy arced and snapped between sensor nodes on spike and valve, a monumental charge, rising and cresting. Blue flame slithered over armor plates and joints with a crackling hiss. Soundwave shook, moaning into Prime's mouth, hips bucking, struts arching, spreading himself wider to the heavy thrusts.

Sensors numbed and froze up with charge, then released in one massive spill of energy. His valve clamped down on Prime's spike in a spasming wave. His scream was cut off, vocalizer shorted out. He felt Prime's grip tighten as he writhed in a frenzy beneath him, heard him groan as his own release took him. One last hard thrust, and Prime's spike was buried deep within him, hot transfluid burst into his valve, and Soundwave's mind whited out with overload.

~

Vibrations under his helm and through his chassis, sounds in his audials. He drifted back slowly, becoming aware of familiar things, the sound of vent fans still running, the tick of cooling metal, the throb of powerful systems against his chassis, being held in Prime's arms, Prime's deep purr that spoke of his pleasure and satisfaction. Lips touched his helm.

"Back, I see."

Soundwave only vented a sigh and curled closer, his own systems so sated and content, he wasn't sure he could find the strength to move. He felt Prime's lips curve into a smile against his helm, felt his amusement, and realized he was still lightly linked to Prime's mind.

He followed Prime's thoughts as they drifted idly, touching on the interfacing just past, felt the lust in Prime as he sank his spike deep, watched Prime watching himself writhe in his arms. _Passionate, exciting_. Prime's thoughts echoed around him, memories rose of their last battle, their first meeting. Prime's interest and battlelust had ebbed quickly, with the realization that Soundwave was injured. 

Prime dragged him into a nearby cave and out of danger, patched the leaking energon lines with rough field dressings, then stood up. Soundwave noted again the flicker of interest in Prime's optics, and then he was gone, no doubt thinking Soundwave incapacitated enough to remain where he was, helpless to do other than await collecting at battle's end or Prime's pleasure, whichever came first. 

Soundwave shook off the delicious tingle of fear-attraction-lust that last thought brought with it, and summoned his Cassetticons from the battle to aid him.

Weeks passed and Soundwave found his thoughts drawn again and again to the powerful Autobot leader, aware each time of the mingled fear and desire heating his circuits, and finally made his decision. It had taken several attempts before Prime had responded to Soundwave's messages, just simple cryptic indicators, coordinates of the small cave and a timeframe.

The fourth such time, as Soundwave was about to leave, Prime met him with battle mask in place and weapon drawn. Soundwave removed his concussion blaster and other weaponry, laying them to the side and out of reach. Prime's optics narrowed, not convinced. Soundwave opened his chest compartment, revealing not his Cassetticons, but two pairs of mag-cuffs. He let the first drop to the ground. The second pair he placed on his wrists, locking them together. Then he bowed his head and waited.

Prime did nothing for long, long moments, and Soundwave read the hesitation in him. Whatever Prime's darker desires might be, he was an Autobot, and... he was Prime.

He flashed images into Prime's mind then, the white-hot sights and sounds of furious, battle-charged lust. Soundwave defeated, forced to his knees or on his back beneath Prime, taking Prime's spike, moaning and helpless.

Prime's mind slammed shut, forcing him out with a strength that was shocking. Disappointment rocked him. Prime was refusing. Then he looked up and found he had not judged wrongly after all. Prime's optics were fierce, a dark blaze of indigo, his surface mind filled with lust and a single, sharp warning. _We will do this, but MY way, not yours._

Soundwave shivered.

Prime paced a slow circle around him, inspecting, assessing. Soundwave lowered his head submissively, but failed to still the trickle of fear and arousal working its way through his processors at the closeness of the Prime. 

Nor could he halt the tremble of his frame when Prime's large hand gripped his throat, just as it had that first time.

"Now, where were we?" That deep, smooth rumble made every system leap in response.

A finger tapped Soundwave's visor and mask.

"Remove them," Prime ordered.

Soundwave slowly shook his head, trembling with terror, with desire.

 _No_.

Prime's optics narrowed to white-hot slits. 

The battle was on.


	6. Part Six

Optimus stood beside Soundwave, watching as his fingers raced over the keys, creating a new algorithm for secure contact to Cybertron. Graceful, tapered fingers that had clutched at his shoulders, slid beneath his armor, traced over his face.

Soundwave had taken to recharging with Prime, and their physical relationship had begun to evolve. They still waged their private battles of dominance and submission, but not every night. And on those other nights, like last night, Soundwave was no less receptive, enthusiastic, passionate. Optimus could feel his circuits heating just remembering.

Soundwave’s visor brightened and dimmed, his fingers never slowing over the keys, but a gentle telepathic nudge brought Prime back to the here and now. He ordered the override just before his vents would have kicked on.

Prime glanced around, all but one of his officers were busy talking to one another, not paying any attention to his lapse. Starscream, however, stared directly at him, a slight smirk on his face. Prime raised an optic ridge in challenge, watching as Starscream’s smirk bloomed into a full smile.

Smiling beneath his mask, Prime deliberately moved his gaze from Starscream to Ratchet, then back. Starscream’s dark cheeks glowed a little, but he didn’t drop his smile.

To the best of Optimus’ knowledge, it had only occurred once, and a couple weeks ago at that, but ‘Autobots superior’ had become a catch phrase, and more than a few new cross-faction _friendships_ had come into being since.

Not that Prime would complain about that. Training was going better, arguments were settled more often without officer interference and were occurring less. There had even been hold-outs who had changed their minds. 

Those few who had decided that peace with the Autobots was better than spark prison or Shockwave’s rule were watched closely. It was difficult on their keepers, but necessary.

So far, even that was going well.

Prime wasn’t naïve enough to relax and stop worrying, but he was more content than ever before.

“Connection established,” Soundwave said, breaking Prime from his thoughts.

“Well done,” Optimus said, squeezing Soundwave’s shoulder.

Starscream stepped closer, as did Prowl. “Will it be visual?”

“Affirmative.” Soundwave’s shoulder dipped slightly as he slid away from Prime to stand on the other side of Starscream.

Their relationship was no secret here on Earth anymore, but it would take too much explaining to make Ultra Magnus understand. If he ever did. Prime liked Magnus, he was loyal, strong, fair, and dedicated. He would obey even if he didn’t like the order.

Such as staying on Cybertron as Supreme Commander of the Autobots in Prime’s absence.

The static cleared and a brightly colored Autobot smiled. “Greetings Earth!” Then his optics went wide. “Holy slag!”

“Calm down,” Prime said, lifting a hand in the hopes the young mech wouldn’t panic completely. “Hotrod isn’t it?”

“Yeah. Prime you got Decepticons standing there with you!”

“I am aware. We have arranged a peace treaty. Where is Ultra Magnus?”

“But that’s Starscream!”

Starscream flicked his wings, voice bored as he said, “Oh, you Autobots build them _so_ clever.”

“Shut up, Screamer! No one asked you!”

“Hotrod!” Prime snapped in his command voice. “You will show respect to Cybertron’s Lord High Protector. You will also obey me, and inform Ultra Magnus I need to speak with him. Immediately.”

Hotrod blinked, doubt and worry showing clearly on his face. “Yes, sir. One moment please.” He disappeared from view, and Starscream snickered.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you speak to an Autobot like that before,” Starscream murmured, a glint of amusement in his optics.

“I don’t often find myself needing to.”

“He leaves the twins for me to handle,” Prowl said.

Ironhide chuckled. “Better you than me.”

“Optimus Prime,” Ultra Magnus greeted as he stepped into view. His optics swept over the mechs surrounding Prime. “I think I see what had Hotrod so panicked.”

“He needn’t be, though I’m sure this is a shock,” Prime said, stepping forward a little. “Starscream and Soundwave negotiated a treaty with us, Megatron is dead with no chance of being rebuilt, and we have spent the last month integrating our forces in the hopes of reclaiming Cybertron from Shockwave’s grasp.”

Ultra Magnus remained silent for a moment, then sighed slightly and shook his head. “You are correct that it is a shock. I find it difficult to believe this is not some trick. Hotrod did say something about a treaty, but he also said ‘Lord High Protector.’ That is a term he is far too young to have learned for himself.”

Prime nodded. “We will not be returning Cybertron to the same system it suffered under before I was made Prime. The exact set up of the government can be established once we’ve removed Shockwave from control. We’ve been discussing a blend of those things that seemed to work best in the past. Lord High Protector was one such. You’ve served a number of Primes, just as Prowl has. I would appreciate your input when the time comes, Ultra Magnus.”

Ultra Magnus was quiet for another moment, then gave a short nod. “And the Autobots chose this freely?”

“We all had our doubts,” Prowl said, moving forward. “I’m transferring you video footage from around the base. It is just a sampling of day to day activities, but should give you an idea as to how real this is.” He pushed a few keys, then stepped back. “I can understand your hesitation, but this is real, not a Decepticon plot.”

Again that considering, thoughtful silence from Ultra Magnus.

Starscream shifted his weight to one leg, and crossed his arms. “Megatron is dead, but Shockwave is still in control of the Decepticons on Cybertron. He also has an army of combat drones. Something you know you can’t defeat, or we wouldn’t be having this conversation. In less than three decacycles Shockwave will attempt to contact Megatron on the abandoned Nemesis, and our window of opportunity closes. We’ve been training daily here to be an effective combined force. I can take command of the seekers once we arrive. An infiltrator can shut down the combat drones. Prime wants to give Shockwave the chance to surrender. When he doesn’t, we’re going to need every mech available to subdue those Decepticons that either won’t believe Megatron is dead, or think Shockwave should have command instead of me.”

Prime frowned. Starscream was very likely correct, but he did like to hope that Shockwave would see reason.

Ultra Magnus met Prime’s optics, and dipped his chin in a nod. “When would this occur?”

“Two decacycles,” Prime answered. “Mirage will go through the space bridge with Starscream, and while Shockwave is distracted with Starscream, Mirage will shut down the drones, and the rest of us will hurry through to take positions. I will contact you as soon as I am in place.” He cast a sidelong look at Starscream. “In the rather likely event that Shockwave declines to abide by the new peace agreement, we will subdue him and imprison his spark, and any of those that stand with him.”

“I will prepare my troops,” Ultra Magnus said.

“Caution required,” Soundwave said, surprising even Optimus. “Decepticon spies in place. Transmitting known agents now.” His fingers danced over the keys, and Prime watched as Ultra Magnus’ optics shot wide for a moment in surprise. “Report schedules unknown.”

Ultra Magnus nodded, glancing to the side, then back. “Hotrod and I are the only ones aware of this communication. I will speak with Kup, and work out the particulars. Will you be in contact again?”

“Soundwave secured this transmission. Unless you see me and Soundwave present, consider any further communications a threat.” Prime paused, thinking. “We will contact you again, this same time, the orn before the incursion. If you need us for any reason, use the normal channels, request me, then close the connection. I will call you back on a secured channel.”

“Agreed. Until next time, Optimus Prime.”

Prime nodded, and the connection was closed.

“He’s thinkin’ this is a trick,” Jazz said.

Prime sighed, “I know, but we don’t have a quick way to convince him.”

“What’s that mean for our plan?” Starscream asked, propping his hip against the console.

“Nothing,” Prime answered. “Ultra Magnus will be prepared for things to go both the way I said it would, and for us all to be betrayed by the Decepticons.”

Starscream stiffened in offense, but Soundwave said, “A wise tactician.”

“He is.”

Starscream huffed, mouth still pressed into an irritated line. “I suppose he would need to be to have held out against Shockwave and his little inventions for four million years.”

Prime chuckled. “Magnus is always prepared for every eventuality. No matter how unnecessarily.”

Red optics rolling, Starscream flicked the back of his hand against Soundwave’s arm. “Tell your boyfriend to stop playing diplomat.”

Soundwave’s visor flashed, his shoulder shaking for a moment in a silent laugh with everyone else. Prime shook his head. “Dismissed,” he said waving his hand in a shooing motion. “Tomorrow is soon enough to drill our troops again.”

~ | ~

Ratchet looked up as the door opened. “There is a call button out there.”

Starscream entered, wings and a hand flicking in dismissal. “So these are your quarters now?” he asked, looking around.

The side room of the medbay was not all that large, but Ratchet only recharged in it. In fact, he often stayed in this room rather than his official quarters even before the Decepticons came. “At least I don’t have roommates.”

“And my roommates are noisy obnoxious younglings who constantly whine that their creator is off ‘facing Prime through his berth, and oh isn’t that just disgusting!”

“I think they’re rather hot.”

Starscream gave him a flat stare. “I was repeating the mechlings’ opinion. One I’ve heard entirely too many times over the last few days. At least they’ve shut up about us.”

Ratchet grinned. “Someone’s tetchy tonight.” Starscream huffed and made a show of inspecting Ratchet’s personal belongings. The strange rock Swoop had given him, the holocube that held pictures from his academy days, - it was currently off - the etched certificate commending him on having the highest marks of his graduating class. “You lasted longer than I expected,” Ratchet said.

Starscream faced him with a frown. “Lasted?”

“How’s the valve been?”

“Fine. Washracks lock.”

Ratchet chuckled and leaned back against the wall, stretching his legs out on the berth. “That they do. So why are you here?”

“I’m bored.”

Optics wide, a laugh burst from Ratchet. “Bored! Primus, Screamer, can’t you come up with a better pick-up line than that?”

“Do _not_ call me that!”

“It’s a pet name, sweetspark. I made you scream, I’ll call you Screamer all I want.” Ratchet held up his hand as Starscream’s mouth opened. “In private, with no witnesses.”

“You will not! I hate that name! It’s bad enough I can’t get Skywarp to stop it. I won’t have my lover belittling me like that as well!”

Ratchet blinked. “Lover? Starscream, we’ve ‘faced a grand total of one time.”

“Tch! Like you don’t want to again.”

“Oh, take me, take me now,” Ratchet deadpanned. “Did you ever think to say, ‘Hey, Ratch, I want you, let’s frag each other insensate again’? I mean, it’s not like I’ve ever made it difficult for partners to get what they want from me.”

Emotions played across Starscream’s face, and Ratchet realized with some surprise that he was nervous. _The wings. Always watch the wings of a flyer,_ he thought. Starscream’s were hitched high, a sign of anxiety, tension, or anger. Anger was out as they weren’t quivering and were swept wide to give the impression of size and dominance. It wasn’t outright fear, but Starscream was likely feeling uncertain and a need to appear stronger than Ratchet.

Ratchet tipped his head to the side and let himself relax into a slight slump. “Talk to me, Star.”

Dark lips pressed into a line, and Starscream began to pace. It couldn’t have been a very satisfying trip. The room really was rather small. “I told you I’ve been with two, well three counting you now.”

“Let three of us into your valve? Yes, I remember you saying something like that.”

“I don’t… I’ve never really liked it.”

“Until last time?” At Starscream’s nod, Ratchet smiled. “That’s because I know what I’m doing.”

“Skyfire knew what he was doing too,” Starscream snapped.

Ratchet sighed. “Look. The nodes probably haven’t settled out. We didn’t change you. We just repaired the damage. Have you used your spike lately?”

“Yes. But I can’t go to them often. I don’t want them thinking I feel something more for them, or am just using them.”

“Thundercracker and Skywarp?”

Starscream nodded.

“You prefer being in control. The more dominant role.”

Another nod. “Skyfire’s rather large, so I had to be. He could have damaged me beyond repair if we weren’t careful. And even then, we didn’t switch like that very often.”

“Who was the other?”

“Older seeker. He took my seals.” Starscream smiled. “He was good, but even then, I preferred to spike him, not take his.”

Ratchet grinned. “I have an idea.” He leaned over, reaching beneath the berth and pulled out a pair of magcuffs. Starscream’s optics went wide, and he actually took a step back. “They’re for me. Here.” Ratchet tossed the keychip to Starscream.

“For you?”

“Yup.” Ratchet clasped the cuffs on his wrists with the ease of long practice and lay back down, raising his hands over his head. “Now you’re guaranteed some control, even if it is my spike in your valve. And you know you’re strong enough to pin me down.”

Starscream stared from the keychip to Ratchet and back a few times before slipping it into his subspace. “You enjoy being bound?”

Ratchet grinned. “You would glitch if I told you everything I enjoy.”

“I’d never have thought an Autobot would be interested in such things.” Starscream came closer, smirking down at Ratchet. “Whatever would Prime think?”

Ratchet laughed, “Who the frag do you think trained him?”

“Trained?”

“Aw, that’s cute. You, the evil Decepticon, have managed to keep a veil of naiveté.” Ratchet snickered as Starscream glared at him. “Where I’m rather fond of being submissive to my partners, Prime is not. He’s very dominant. Very. Pits, I haven’t asked, but his valve may still have its seal. But he didn’t understand, he thought something was wrong. I taught him, trained him to channel that dominance while still being attentive and compassionate with his lovers.”

Starscream’s optics were huge, his mouth gaping open for a moment. “Soundwave…”

Ratchet laughed again. “Oh yeah!”

Head shaking in surprised denial, Starscream sank onto the edge of the berth. “But… but we were raped. Why would he like that? I know he didn’t like Megat-“

“No!” Ratchet cut in, and sat up. “No, it isn’t like that, Starscream. Not to mention their relationship began before Megatron raped Soundwave. And Prime would never do something Soundwave didn’t want him to.”

Starscream rose, pacing again. “I don’t…”

“Does it help to know that Soundwave started all this with Optimus? That he wanted what they have between them?”

“How do you know? Prime?”

“Soundwave.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Starscream whispered after a moment. “I don’t like that. I won’t.”

Still cuffed, Ratchet rose and stepped up close to Starscream. “I’m not asking you to.” He stroked his hands up Starscream’s chest, leaning up on the tips of his feet to kiss him. “These,” Ratchet said, holding up his cuffed hands, “are to help you feel in control. I wouldn’t offer if I thought for an instant that you would hurt me. I wouldn’t offer to interface at all if I thought you would harm me in any way.” He backed away, sitting on the edge of the berth. “Prime and Soundwave enjoy what they have, and really I don’t know all the details. Nor do I want to.”

“Yes, you do.”

Ratchet matched Starscream’s grin. “Yes I do. But that’s because I’m depraved and know how good Optimus is in the berth, and until a couple weeks ago I hadn’t ‘faced anyone in over four million years.”

“We were in stasis for much of that.”

“Believe me, with my reputation, it sounds really good that I went without, even for the few years we’ve been here on Earth.”

Starscream smirked and moved in close. “So when I called you a pleasure drone…”

“Oh, no pleasure drone will ever be as good as me,” Ratchet purred, lying back as Starscream crawled up over him.

“Of course not. Pleasure drones can’t possibly last _that_ long.” Starscream paused, cocking his head to the side. “How many times have you had your valve relined?”

“Fragger!”

But Starscream caught Ratchet’s bound wrists and slammed them to the berth over his head. “Maybe I am better off with your spike.”

Ratchet squirmed a little, just a show of resistance to see if Starscream liked it. He’d expected someone like Starscream to pounce on an opportunity to force another into submission. His earnest declaration that he wouldn’t hurt Ratchet was a surprise. A nice one. But still a surprise.

“Good, because it’s all you get tonight. Once we have your valve nodes leveled out, I’ll consider letting you at mine.” Ratchet retracted his interface panel and let his spike extend.

Starscream leaned over him, then smirked and released his own panel. His spike slid out, but when Starscream rocked his hips down, Ratchet hissed in a breath as slick valve lubricant rubbed over the length of his spike.

“You are good at hiding your arousal, I’ll give you that,” Ratchet said, rocking up, sensation winding out in slow spirals.

“There was a rumor that I ‘faced my way to the top,” Starscream whispered, lifting enough to set the opening of his valve against the tip of Ratchet’s spike. Ratchet clenched his jaw and forced himself to remain still as Starscream slowly impaled himself. “It’s untrue, of course. But I did have to fend off many offers from those who thought pleasing me would gain them rank.” He let his weight settle comfortably on Ratchet. “Some were quite attractive and eager to impress their young Air Commander.”

“So you learned to hide your interest.”

Starscream rolled his hips, optics flickering and a little gasp of pleasure escaping. “I had to. Returned interest could be taken as permission amongst some of the less savory characters that joined the Cause.”

Ratchet rocked his hips up in time to Starscream’s grinding little rolls. “How’s that feel?”

“Better than expected.” Starscream gasped again, pace already picking up.

Ratchet moaned, relaxing a little under Starscream’s hold on his wrists. He’d wanted this for the last few weeks, but hadn’t wanted to push Starscream before he was ready. Even this wasn’t going how he’d imagined, and that was no complaint. His vents were working hard, and Starscream was panting over him, moving faster, his rhythm faltering.

Starscream went still, head falling back, valve squeezing Ratchet’s spike. He’d meant to last longer, but Starscream broke into movement again, vents hitching, optics clenched shut, mouth open in a perfect O, hands tightening on Ratchet’s wrists, locking him to the berth. Ratchet bucked up, crying out as his systems fell into overload, electric bliss pulling all of his awareness to the hot rush of transfluid pulsing from his spike.

Starscream collapsed over him, forehead pressed to the berth beside Ratchet’s head. They were silent a few moments, enjoying the hazy afterglow, letting their vents cycle down.

“Are you alright?” Ratchet asked.

“Mmhmmm.”

Ratchet chuckled. “Then would you mind uncuffing me? They’re getting uncomfortable.”

Starscream leaned up enough to smirk at Ratchet. “What do I get in return?”

“The chance to do it again?”

Ratchet chuckled as Starscream quickly unlocked the magcuffs, and climbed off him. He settled close beside Ratchet on the narrow berth, wings hanging out over the edge and drooping as he began to slip into recharge.

“Staying then?”

“Mmhmmm.”

Ratchet grinned, shifting to make a little more room for his snuggling seeker. They could clean up later.

~ | ~

He was still half in recharge, his systems reporting an interrupted cycle. He was lying against a large, heated frame, interface panel open wide, a hand between his legs. He could feel the slick of lubricant as a finger circled around his valve rim, and more trickled out. His vents hitched at the gentle invasion of his valve, a warm finger pressing slowly inward, a thumb playing around the rim, stroking and toying. Heat shimmered right up his backstruts. His head fell back. He moaned, his thighs splaying open in wanton invitation.

He protested drowsily when the fingers left off pleasuring his valve, and heard a deep chuckle in his audial; the air brushing his face held the faint odor of high-grade. He was rolled to his stomach. An arm around his waist lifted him up to his hands and knees, where he remained, head hanging down, pliant and trembling as those fingers returned to probe and play and tease his valve once more. He moaned again, rocking into the touches.

Vent fans blasted behind him, a growl answered him. A large hand held his hip plate up, another planted itself between his shoulder struts, pushing him down onto his chest. 

He froze, his fuel pump twisting in a sickening fashion.

_His hips were jerked back, one of Megatron’s hands pinning him, chest to the floor, the other holding him still for the imminent assault._

He whimpered at the sharp snick of an interface panel being retracted. 

_Megatron’s panel released, his spike extending instantly, large enough to be intimidating._

Someone was speaking, low rumble, deep voice, but he couldn't make out what was said past the roaring in his processors. He couldn't make himself protest or resist, could only let those large hands do what they wanted to him, adjusting him, lifting his hips higher, holding him. Cries for mercy, moans for forgiveness, he couldn't force anything past his vocalizer, frozen along with the rest of him. 

_...sobbing, shrieking... Megatron growling, his spike piercing his valve, tearing him apart... his tanks roiling, about to purge with the burning agony..._

A single deep thrust, and Soundwave was impaled on that hard punishing spike once again. His valve clenched on the intruder, every shred of pleasure gone, his whole body tensed, trying in vain to draw away from his attacker. He shook, his mind screaming, pleading, begging, _Please, my Lord, please don't punish me! I'm sorry, so sorry! Don't hurt me again, I beg you!_

All that emerged was a helpless whimper. Laughable, pitiful, weak.

The large spike drew out. Images assaulted him. His panel torn away, all optics on him as he was pulled backwards, his legs forced apart. Megatron raping him, vicious stabs tearing him open, feeling his valve lining rip under each agonizing thrust. Fear gripped him. _Stop, my Lord, please, I beg you._

The hands on his hip plates tightened. He shivered with terror, too weak to resist. The spike slid in deeply, rocking him into the berth. His valve clenched against the invasion; hands scrabbled weakly. He heard a groan of pleasure; his aft was pulled tight to the hips behind him, the large spike seating firmly inside of him. 

He managed a choked gasp this time, too far gone to realize there was no pain, only the terror and violence of his own memories.

Soundwave flinched at the touch to his helm, expecting a blow, another beating. A voice behind him spoke. He knew that voice, the deep timbre that sent desire arcing through his circuits. He just didn't understand why it was _here_. 

Muffled cursing behind him, he felt the spike ease out of his valve. He was lifted and placed on his back where he lay for a time, frame shuddering, looking blankly up at the large mech hovering over him, the shock of memories slowly fading. 

"Optimus," he whispered.

"I'm here," Prime rumbled. Hands stroked gently over his trembling frame, a small sigh of air brushed his audial. "I misread you. I'm sorry."

Prime sounded appalled and deeply troubled. They knew each other so well, such miscues were rightly a thing of the past. Soundwave dimmed his optics. "The fault is not yours."

"What was it then?"

"The position. It was the same -" He tensed, trembling again when his vocalizer locked, and try as he might, Soundwave could add nothing more.

Prime stilled beside him. "The same as Megatron."

Not an accusation, just a statement of fact, but still unbearable. Everything in Soundwave screamed for walls, a weapon, some defense against the knowledge that shamed and humiliated and tortured him when he least expected. 

Soundwave shuddered and turned away from Prime's gaze, visor and mask sliding into place. "Apologies," he said, monotone made even duller, flattened with pain and weariness.

When Prime spoke again, it was a deep murmur against his audial. "No, I understand." Fingers slid gently over his mask. "Keep them on, Soundwave, for as long as you need them, even with me."

Prime's hands resumed their soothing strokes over his frame. "Rest now." The heat from Prime's systems relaxed his frame, the low steady hum lulled his strained processors. Soundwave dimmed his optics, and let recharge claim him.

~ | ~

Starscream stepped out of the space bridge and strutted into the control room with customary entitlement, slapping the keypad so the doors would shut and hide the arrival of their forces.

Shockwave was already sputtering, his single yellow optic flickering.

The ninny.

When they had first met, Starscream had hated him instantly. Shockwave was powerfully built, but he was little more than a cowardly sycophant. The hatred of course had been mutual, but Shockwave had in the past cowered and obeyed Starscream.

“Megatron is dead! _I_ am now leader of the Decepticons! Swear obedience now, or suffer the consequences.”

“Lord Megatron could not have fallen. You’ve claimed such before and been wrong.”

Starscream fired his nullray just to Shockwave’s left with a screech of anger. “You dare question me?!” He watched the smoke rise from the surveillance controls.

Shockwave cringed aside, unaware that Starscream hadn’t really been trying to hit him.

A lithe weight leaned up on Starscream’s shoulders, a whisper in his audials, “Drone self-destruct initialized. I’m opening the door.”

“I require proof,” Shockwave said, recovering just as Mirage slipped away unseen behind Starscream.

“I saw his husk grey with death myself,” Starscream sneered, crossing his arms over his chest, and shifting his weight to one leg, easily settling into his most haughty pose.

Shockwave flinched as the door hissed and slid open. “I don’t… I don’t believe you.”

“Then believe me,” Prime said, striding confidently into the Control Room. “Megatron has been deactivated for nearly four decacycles. This is your one chance to join in the peace treaty Starscream and I have drafted.”

“Lies!”

Starscream grinned as Soundwave stepped to his right side, stoic and calm, serene in the way that had always infuriated Starscream before. He opened the seeker channel. “ _Sunstorm, I have taken command of the Decepticons, arranged a peace treaty with the Autobots, and witnessed Megatron’s deactivation. Summon the seekers. They either stand with me and our Prime, or will be locked in spark prison._ ”

“ _Lovely hearing your voice, big brother._ ”

“ _Don’t be cute, sparkling. They have less than a klik to decide._ ” Starscream looked up as red lights began flashing, and the perimeter alarm sounded. “ _My mistake. They have no time left at all._

“ _Is Megatron really gone?_ ” Razorwing asked.

“ _I killed him myself_ ,” Skywarp answered. “ _And one way or another, Shockwave’s going down now. You gonna side with that freak, or with your own kind?_ ”

There was utter silence over the channel with Skywarp’s declaration, and Starscream knew they were all processing the fact that Megatron’s most loyal seeker was the one that had killed him. He tuned back into the current conversation. Shockwave was demanding proof. His tone clearly stating he didn’t expect there to be any.

Soundwave stepped forward, moving cautiously toward the console. He jacked into the system directly, and on the main screen the footage he had recorded to show Starscream played.

“ _Primus!_ ” Cloudrunner swore. Apparently Soundwave had turned on every view screen within his range.

Shockwave stared as Megatron’s death-grey husk slowly melted to slag with the remains of his conference table. His head was shaking, and he took a few steps back from Soundwave and the console.

“Lies,” he muttered. “Clever lies.”

“ _Not that I’m complaining, Star. But why is Soundwave on your side, and why did Warp kill Megatron?_ ” Sunstorm asked.

It took Starscream a moment to answer, and when he did, his voice was hushed, but clear in the quiet Control Room and over the comm. “He raped me on that table more times than I can count.”

Shockwave’s head swiveled around, homing in on Starscream. Starscream dodged the sudden shot, but Shockwave barreled his way out another door, drones filing in to take his place.

They fell quickly, and Prowl was shouting orders.

Starscream flashed Prime a grin. “I told you so.”

Prime just shook his head, then followed his tactician down the corridor and out into the open.

The battle was already raging, and Starscream leapt into the air, hearing as his and Ramjet’s trine followed.

“How long ‘til the drones pop?” Jazz shouted.

“Three point four more kliks,” Mirage yelled back, ducking behind a broken wall and vanishing from view.

“Why the frag so long?” Ironhide bellowed, cannons mowing down handfuls of drones at a time. The strength of Shockwave’s drones were in their sheer numbers, not their armor plating.

Starscream hovered, safe for the moment as the Decepticon drones would not target Decepticons. He could see Shockwave across the battlefield, firing at Ultra Magnus’ troops, pinned between both advancing fronts.

A bright yellow seeker appeared from behind a building, cautiously staying out of sight of the Cybertronian Autobots and Shockwave both.

“ _Friends of yours, Screamer?_ ”

“ _Mechs have been known to deactivate under friendly fire in combat situations, Jazz!_ ” Starscream beckoned Sunstorm over. “ _But, yes. They’re mine._

Sunstorm flew directly up to Starscream, wrapped his arms around his neck, and squeezed. “I missed you!” he whispered.

Starscream grinned, trying to regain the lost altitude, and nodded to Acid Storm, and Lightning Storm.

“Kid’s been waiting for this,” Acid Storm said with a smile for his youngest trine mate.

“Any stragglers?” Starscream asked, giving the assembled seekers a critical once over.

“A few that didn’t want to be seen openly defying Shockwave.” Sunstorm shrugged. “They’ve been voluntarily sealed in the Aerie.”

Starscream grinned, body beginning to tingle in true anticipation. “Don’t fire upon any Autobot. Otherwise. Shoot to kill. And I do mean _kill_.”

He led them higher, transforming as they went, gliding into formation, and circling for the first run. Just off Starscream’s wingtip, Skywarp whooped, firing into a cluster of drones and groundling Decepticons that remained with Shockwave.

Starscream kept his sensors on Prime and Soundwave, his comm channel to Prowl open as well, leading and directing his few dozen seekers as required. Then the first drone spontaneously fritzed and crumbled. Then the next, and more and more. Mechs from both sides quickly scurried away from them as a few exploded.

Starscream could hear Shockwave’s howl of rage from well above the battlefield. He swept around, looking for the cycloptic moron, lazily firing here or there to encourage Shockwave’s Decepticons to surrender.

Many already had.

The seeker channel was full of laughter and high spirits, banter and good natured arguments over who took out the most drones.

It was then that Starscream saw Prime. He was standing near Ratchet, guarding the medic as he patched up what looked like a minor wound on Bluestreak’s arm. A purple gun barrel was aimed right at him.

 

Starscream banked hard, shrieking through all channels for Prime to get down.

Prime had barely begun to crouch over Bluestreak, when Starscream saw that purple begin to fade to grey. He landed hard, cannons charged, but had to dance back as Shockwave, a still smoking hole through his back, crashed forward.

Soundwave stepped out of the shadows as the final color faded from Shockwave’s frame. Light flashed over his visor, and his voice was low, unfiltered, and enraged. "Prime is mine," he growled to Starscream, and stepped past the startled Seeker to face Optimus. “Shockwave's deactivation required.”

Prime nodded, one hand squeezing Soundwave’s shoulder in thanks. “We suspected Shockwave would not see reason,” he said in a voice just loud enough to carry. “I do hope the rest of the Decepticons that fought for Shockwave do, however.”

The twenty or so mechs that still held weapons dropped them immediately, some even raising their hands in a show of surrender.

Starscream turned. “Thundercracker, help Sunstorm and his trine melt Shockwave down.” He glanced at Soundwave. “Perhaps Laserbeak could assist? There may be some who doubt this as much as they doubted Megatron’s death.”

“Laserbeak, eject.”

“Optimus Prime,” a smooth voice spoke. Ultra Magnus stepped forward, followed by a small contingent of mechs, one of whom was the bright-colored youngling Starscream had seen during their communications.

“Magnus!” Prime chuckled, reaching out to clasp arms with his First Commander. “Believe me now?”

“Had I not seen it myself, I would still have doubts.” Ultra Magnus turned to Starscream and sketched a slight, respectful bow. “Lord High Protector. I welcome you both home. May Cybertron flourish with your guidance.”

Starscream was surprised to feel his cheeks heat. He’d longed for this type of acknowledgement, and now he wasn’t quite sure how to respond.

Prime stepped seamlessly into the silence, clapping a hand to each Starscream and Ultra Magnus’ shoulders. “As much as I would love to order a party to celebrate we do still have work to do. Jazz,” he called. “Take your team and Soundwave. I want this compound cleared and safe for our use. Who knows what traps and tricks Shockwave had installed. Hound, take Bumblebee and Beachcomber back to Earth and contact their leaders. Let them know I will be in touch in a few days to further explain the new peace, but that we have many things still to discuss now with the war over. I’ll contact you at the Ark once we get a few things settled here.

“Prowl and Ironhide, please see to Shockwave’s troops. Make sure they understand what the consequences will be if they break the treaty in even the smallest of ways.” Prime faced Starscream then. “Is there a meeting room here? I would like us to sit down and fill Magnus in on everything we’ve worked out so far.”

Starscream nodded, looking around. “That building I believe.” He glanced around, almost surprised to see Skywarp standing at attention just beyond his left wing. “See to the other seekers. Comm me if there are any problems.”

Skywarp’s smile was practically giddy, but he managed to murmur a sincere, “Yes, sir,” and then executed a perfect military about face, signaling the other seekers to follow him.

“That was strange,” Prime said quietly.

Starscream burst out laughing, then led Prime and Ultra Magnus to the old meeting room.


	7. Epilogue

So much had changed in such a short time, it was difficult to process everything that had taken place.

Soundwave lay draped languidly across the larger frame of the mech beneath him, circuits still resetting from overload, following the stray trickles of thought that ebbed and flowed through Prime's processors as he rebooted. Lips pressed lightly to his helm, a large hand caressed and curved possessively, and he leaned into the touches, humming contentment. 

Soundwave had known from the beginning that this battle with Prime was one he would lose. He planned on it, looked forward to it. But what he had not counted on was Prime's need to unmask him in his defeat. 

Every reaction he drew from Soundwave was turned and used against him. No quarter was given, no struggles were heeded. Prime's demand was for nothing less than total surrender. He never stopped until Soundwave was stripped of every last defense. Totally open. Totally his. 

Prime's lips brushed his helm once more.

 _Mine_ , came the faint thought. 

Soundwave hummed approval. 

It had taken time, and many meetings, before trust was established between them. There were miscues and missteps in the beginning, but Prime was methodical and very patient, taking the time to study Soundwave's responses, allowing brief touches from Soundwave's mind to guide him further, until Prime read him easily, and knew exactly how to make Soundwave bend. And how to break him.

More than once it was too much, and Optimus would stop at the safe word and Soundwave's panicked thoughts, images of the Autobot leader in full battle fury, and of Megatron in his rages.

Prime shook his helm, hands soothing and caressing him into calmness again. "Anger has no place in this. It's not why I'm here." 

Prime leaned close, a dark purr rumbling against his audial. " _You_ are why I'm here, Soundwave."

The smaller mech shivered, those deep harmonics triggering a charge that raced through his circuits.

Lust and dominance, desire and submission, those were the elements that defined their encounters. Soundwave learned too, and knew Prime as well as Prime knew him, his moods and whims communicated thru the narrowing of optics, the slight tilt of his helm, the opening and closing of his battlemask. He easily read the tension in Prime's frame, knew when Prime wanted him to resist, and when to give in. The slightest glance from Prime, the smoldering arousal in his optics, was enough to send heat licking up his own internals.

Prime's optics flickered through his reboot, his vents still blowing out waves of warm air. Soundwave stretched, deliciously sated and loathe to move at all, and felt large hands pull him close again, their grip on him firm and possessive. 

What Prime would not say in front of his Autobots or Starscream, or even aloud to Soundwave himself, echoed now in his processors, a match for the same fierce possessiveness Soundwave felt for Prime. 

_Mine_. Stronger, more assured, and this was a rare thing from the Prime who had held himself aloof for so long. It was what his troops wanted and needed. They had placed him on a pedestal and there he had stayed, a symbol of strength and hope while their world burned and died, and Prime stayed there willingly, always the leader, always apart. 

It was a strange quirk of the universe that threw them together, shook them up, and set them on a new course, but Soundwave had no objections. He was Prime's now, and Optimus belonged to him.

Prime stirred and murmured, his hands stroked over back armor. Soundwave hummed, still following the track of thoughts that swirled and coalesced, pathways worn deeply into memory core and processors, and beneath it all the fear that lurked, that this war that had somehow, impossibly, brought them together would inevitably tear them apart.

Autobot leader... _respected, revered_... 

Prime... _pristine, untouchable_... 

Optimus ... _Alone_.

Those hands stilled their restless movements. Prime's systems finished rebooting. He looked up at Soundwave. 

"You are mine," Soundwave reassured, gazing down at Prime. His fingers caressed the face so often hidden behind the battle mask, his thoughts wound through the Autobot leader's mind. _You will never be alone._

~ | ~

“What are you so nervous about?”

“I’m not _nervous_ ,” Starscream sneered, glancing over at Ratchet as they walked toward his trine’s apartment. He huffed, bit at his lip, then rolled his optics before sighing. “You do know this is important right?”

“I know a few things about seekers.” Ratchet shifted his gaze very deliberately to Starscream’s wings. “So. Why so nervous?”

“Shut up,” Starscream said, shaking his wings and trying to relax them from their hitched-up position. He sighed again. “If you knew anything about seekers you wouldn’t be asking why I’m nervous. Which I’m not!”

“You’re their leader. You’re also all of Cybertron’s official and accepted Lord High Protector. I’m the Prime’s personal medic and on the Council. They have no reason to think I’m not good enough for you, especially since they aren’t pursuing you themselves.”

Starscream stopped walking and turned to Ratchet, hands on his hips. “Where do you think logic plays into this? Or my rank? This is about whether they… _my trine_ think you will be a good match for me. And you have a reputation, one you make no secret about.”

“My past lovers?” Ratchet snickered.

“Yes, your past lovers. You do realize that as my claimed mate you will be expected to touch no one else, and that I will still occasionally be with Thundercracker and Skywarp.”

“Yes, Starscream! I know!” Ratchet pushed at him, and Starscream let himself be shoved up against the wall. “And for the record I haven’t been with anyone except you for over four million years. In fact, other than that once with Wheeljack before we left Cybertron, it’d honestly been a vorn or so.” He grinned. “Most of that rep comes from my academy days. I was wilder then.”

“I won’t hide it from you when I’m with them. They might even let you join in.”

Ratchet smiled up at him, leaning in against his chest. “They’re your trine, Star. I understand, and I’ve never been the possessive sort.”

“Most grounders don’t understand. They’ll say they do, but they don’t. TC and Sky might choose to try to protect me from that.” And holy slag, his circuits were heating from just the light graze of Ratchet’s fingers stroking at his neck.

“What’s the very worst that could happen?” Ratchet asked, voice soft as he rose up on the tips of his feet, face closer to Starscream’s. “They refuse to accept me? Does that mean you’ll leave me?”

“No. But it does mean they’ll never see you as anything other than a temporary berth-warmer. Easily replaced. Accepted, they’ll protect you as if you were Trine. And you _do_ realize that they don’t know this is coming. They might not even decide today.”

Ratchet grinned. “Yes.”

“And you also realize that if they do approve of you, I’ll claim you then. In front of them. They may even join in.” Starscream paused to consider. “Though that is less likely with them already mated to each other.”

“Yes. Now stop worrying so much.” Ratchet closed the distance and kissed him.

Starscream sank immediately into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Ratchet’s waist and pulling him in tight. Fantasy images of Ratchet on his hands and knees, so that were he a seeker, his wings would be in easy reach. Dragging his hips back. Sinking his spike in deep for the first time. Claiming his mate. Making Ratchet cry out in lust and pleasure.

Primus, was he ever glad his valve sensors had finally normalized.

Starscream moaned, and reminded himself that as Lord High Protector, he probably shouldn’t be making out with, and groping, his lover in a public corridor. But then Ratchet’s tongue thrust in against his again, the fingers of one hand managing to work down behind his back and tease his wing hinges, and Starscream forgot for a moment about putting a stop to it all.

A muffled gasp sounded and they broke apart.

“Hey, Red,” Ratchet called out cheerfully. He stepped back from Starscream, catching his hand and tugging. “Don’t glitch. I’m busy tonight.”

Starscream snickered, twining his fingers better with Ratchet’s, and once again taking the lead to his quarters.

A last turn up a wide open-sided walkway, and Starscream keyed in the code to open the door. Thundercracker lounged on a couch reading a datapad. Skywarp was on the floor, on his front, feet in the air and doodling on a datapad of his own.

The door cycled shut and Skywarp glanced up. Starscream waited, hand still clasping Ratchet’s.

Skywarp looked from Starscream’s face, to Ratchet’s, to their joined hands. Then chirped. His stylus dropped to the floor and he was up on his feet before Thundercracker had even looked up.

“Really?!” Skywarp demanded, a wide grin on his face. “I mean... _really_?!”

Thundercracker’s optics suddenly widened, and his mouth dropped open a little.

“Yes, really,” Starscream said, desperately trying to cover the sudden flare of nervousness. They were trying so hard to reclaim the old seeker ways, and he required both wingmates approval on his choice of mate. At least for it to be official.

Starscream was hyper-aware of everything. Ratchet’s hand warm in his. The sudden calculating glint in Skywarp’s optics as he approached. Thundercracker’s sharp gaze locked on Ratchet’s face. Ratchet’s grin widening, his optics following Skywarp’s progress.

Then Skywarp’s mouth was on Starscream’s, his tongue thrusting in hard, possessive. He didn’t grip Starscream. Didn’t try to hold him in place. Would Starscream flinch back? Would Ratchet show jealousy?

Skywarp pulled back, fingertips tracing over Starscream’s cheek.

“Slagging seekers are too slagging hot,” Ratchet said and grinned. All three of them looked at him. “Honestly. I’ll set up a stool in the corner and just watch.” He chuckled, giving Starscream’s fingers a little squeeze, and looking up at him directly. “Please? Just say you’ll think about it.”

Skywarp snickered. Thundercracker chuckled and stood. Starscream grinned and jerked Ratchet against him, kissing him deeply.

Ratchet purred against his mouth, and Starscream felt a hand on his wing. Without breaking his kiss with Ratchet, he looked up. Thundercracker’s optics were dark, smoldering, his other hand clasped Starscream’s chin and pulled. Thundercracker’s mouth closed over his possessively, demanding in a way his trine mate hadn’t ever been with him before.

A low growl vibrated from deep within Starscream’s chest. He ignored the hands on his wings, and bit Thundercracker’s bottom lip, thrusting his tongue in and taking control of their kiss. Thundercracker purred, one hand squeezing Starscream’s wing, the other falling away, stroking down Ratchet’s side, past Starscream’s wrist.

Skywarp began to purr as well, one hand on Starscream, the other caressing Ratchet, fingers dipping beneath his plating and making the medic squirm.

Ratchet was pulled from Starscream’s grasp by Skywarp. Starscream let him go, and focused for a moment on Thundercracker, digging his fingers into a wing joint. He purred as Thundercracker softened against him.

A soft whimper from Ratchet, and Thundercracker eased out of Starscream’s arms, tugging the medic away from Skywarp. Thundercracker pinned Ratchet in a hard kiss while Starscream toyed with his trine mates’ wingtips, waiting. Watching.

Ratchet sank against Thundercracker’s chest, and Skywarp snuggled against Starscream’s side for a moment before putting his mouth close to Starscream’s audial. “I have to ask,” he whispered. “Are you sure you want to bind yourself to a grounder? Are you sure you want to bind _us_ to this mech?”

Starscream nodded, optics on Ratchet as he moaned when Thundercracker’s thumb stroked over the thin silver chevron.

Thundercracker pulled back from Ratchet, handing him off to Starscream with a grin when Ratchet’s knees gave a little. Thundercracker held out his hand to Skywarp, a deep rumbling purr sounding over the fast pant of Ratchet’s respiration.

Starscream purred as well, turning Ratchet in his arms so he faced the other two seekers. “That was permission,” he murmured by Ratchet’s audial, trying not to laugh as, instead of moving to his mate with the inborn grace of seekerkin, Skywarp launched himself at Thundercracker.

Starscream ran his hands over Ratchet’s body, fingers dipping beneath the armor randomly, and watching as Thundercracker caught Skywarp and dragged him into a deep, hungry kiss. Ratchet shivered as Starscream slid a finger along the edge of his pelvic armor, tracing down and in toward his panel. Starscream whispered a commentary as the other two moved to the floor, their dance refined from long vorn of practice.

Small gasps, whimpers, and half smothered moans came from Ratchet, his body trembling. He leaned his head back against Starscream’s shoulder, optics dim and half shuttered, but still locked on the pair before them. Starscream pressed his palm flat against the hot panel between Ratchet’s legs. He could feel the slick lubricant that had leaked free even before the panel retracted.

“Eager, are we?” Starscream breathed over Ratchet’s audial. His fingers glided along the edge, teasing, and not making direct contact with Ratchet’s interface array. With his other hand, Starscream pushed down just a little on Ratchet’s shoulder, sinking to his knees behind him.

Ratchet leaned back against him, his hips twitching, breathlessly begging, “Please. Primus, Star, please!”

Starscream let his fingers graze lightly over the surface of the array, then moved his hand away. He teased his way up Ratchet’s body with both hands, ignoring his own arousal, intent on driving Ratchet beyond endurance. By the sound of Ratchet’s static-laced pleas, he was achieving the goal.

When his hands finally reached Ratchet’s shoulders, Starscream bit at his audial before whispering, “You are mine.”

“Yes!” Ratchet’s hands clutched at Starscream’s thighs, his fingers digging in almost painfully.

“No other’s.” Starscream held tight as Ratchet squirmed.

“Yours! Please!”

Ratchet tried to grind into his lap, but Starscream pushed him forward, just a gentle, forward and down pressure. As soon as Ratchet realized what was happening, he dropped his chest to the floor, aft up and pelvis rolling as he sought contact.

“Mine.” Starscream released his spike, shuddering in pleasure as he slid it against Ratchet’s slick array. Lubricant had smeared on the white thighs, and more trickled out.

Ratchet’s fingers clawed at the floor, his respiration ragged. “Yours!” he panted.

Starscream gripped Ratchet’s hips, rocking back and forth, stroking his spike over Ratchet’s valve opening, anterior sensor node, and even past the lip of his spike housing. With a cry, the last of Ratchet’s restraint broke, and his spike extended. Starscream smiled, purring, “ _Mine_.” He pulled back, lining his spike up with Ratchet’s valve. 

Then thrust forward.

“You-r-raaahhhhhh!!” Ratchet’s declaration rose into a scream, his back bowed, head flung back.

Starscream slid his hands up Ratchet’s back. Had he chosen a mate with wings, he would have gripped the top edges, using his hold to anchor the other. Ratchet’s shoulders would serve just as well. Starscream cycled his respiration a few times, fighting against the desire to simply drive into the clenching heat of Ratchet’s valve. He leaned down over Ratchet, kissing and licking where wing hinges would have been, speaking loud enough that his trine mates could hear if they bothered to listen.

“You are mine.” Starscream was able to stretch far enough to kiss the back of Ratchet’s neck.

“Yes. Yours,” Ratchet gasped, his forehead dropping to the floor. His body shook, but Starscream’s weight held him immobile.

“I am yours.” He nipped the main energon line in Ratchet’s neck, then licked the sting away.

“Ah! Mine!”

Starscream growled, and pushed himself back up, hands pinning Ratchet’s upper body to the floor. Ratchet whimpered in anticipation, thighs shaking hard against the outsides of Starscream’s, his fingers flexing and releasing on the floor.

Starscream rolled his hips back slowly, snapping them forward hard. Ratchet shouted, pushing back into the thrust. Starscream did it again, then again, listening as Ratchet’s voice burst with static. He moaned softly, as Ratchet met his rhythm, hips rolling and body rocking back into Starscream’s.

Starscream dug his fingers under Ratchet’s collar fairing, pulling him back harder, moving more forcefully, letting the little zip-zings of pleasure wash through him. His body drew tighter with every slide of his spike in and out of Ratchet’s hot wet valve, every whimper, every half-stifled yelp.

“P-pl-eeease! Primus, f-fragging please!”

Starscream’s shifted, one hand on Ratchet’s hip, the other gliding around his waist to squeeze and pump Ratchet’s spike. Only a few strokes and Ratchet’s body tensed, his valve clenching, head thrown back. A high wail rang off the walls, hot transfluid coating Starscream’s hand.

His hands both on Ratchet’s hips, thrusts hard, desperate, as Starscream clung to the very edge of overload. The universe narrowed to his writhing mate, the heat soaking his systems, the loud sobbed moans Ratchet wasn’t even trying to muffle. He hissed a breath in, thrusting deep.

Starscream’s optics flew open, flaring white and unseeing, and release rushed ecstasy to the very edges of his being.

Awareness returned sluggishly. Starscream shifted, pulling the warm body in his arms in tighter to his chest. He didn’t remember falling to his side or wrapping his arms around Ratchet, but he couldn’t have been out of it too long. Both he and Ratchet were running hot, respiration panting fast, vents working hard to dispel the excess heat.

Ratchet groaned and wriggled, pressing even tighter back into Starscream.

A snicker. Then an outright giggle.

Ratchet sighed, and Starscream looked over the medic’s shoulder to see Thundercracker and Skywarp in a similar position, but clearly recovered. They were both grinning.

“That was slaggin’ hot,” Skywarp snickered again.

“Of course it was. I was in it,” Ratchet shot back.

Starscream smirked at his trine mates, then nuzzled the back of Ratchet’s neck. “I am keeping you.”

“Slag off, I’m keeping you. And you’re spiking me every fragging night.”

Skywarp burst out laughing. Thundercracker chuckled, “Yeah, good choice. He’s about as seeker as a ground pounder can get.”

Starscream couldn’t see, but based on how his trine mates laughed, Ratchet had actually preened at that comment.


End file.
